


Unspeakable Yearn

by Arizt_Knight95



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Donceles, M/M, Mpreg, Muertes, OC, OOC, Triangulos Amorosos, Violaciones, incesto, referencias
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arizt_Knight95/pseuds/Arizt_Knight95
Summary: Esta dicho que para conseguir lo que anhelamos, debemos luchar con garras y dientes, jamás desistir por muy difícil que se vea.Pues muchas veces acabamos renunciando a medio camino, sin siquiera tener en mente que podemos perder algo con gran valor.Algo de lo cual no seremos capaces de recuperar jamás.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas a todo el mundo.  
> Este es el primer fic que escribo de MDZS, espero que sea de su total agrado.

 

 

 

Los terribles graznidos de los cuervos suenan a media noche junto a Chenqing,

causando un inmenso terror en el enemigo,

quienes en cada sombra ven la silueta del gran Patriarca YiLing.

 

 

El sonido de la flauta maldita es rápido y violento,

sus notas surcan la oscura noche,

seguido por los rugidos de aquellos fieles perros que siguen sin vacilar las órdenes de su amo,

con ZiDian atacando a diestra y siniestra sin piedad.


	2. Chapter 2

La sonrisa de Jiang Fengmian se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia y su mirada tan cálida como el sol de verano no pasaría desapercibida para ninguno. Sin resistirlo más, su diestra se paseo por los cabellos oscuros como la tinta negra, enredándose en las suaves hileras del joven durmiente que, seguía sin caer en cuenta de aquel invitado en su habitación.

— Wei Changze —El mencionado pareció reaccionar un poco, pero ni con las caricias sobre su cabello o el llamado ajeno, parecía querer dejar los brazos del dios del sueño.

Jiang Fengmian sonrió ligeramente, negando con la cabeza mientras pensaba en alguna manera para despertar a su primo sin que este se molestara por hacerle "madrugar". Sus dedos seguían entrelazandose sin ningún problema y, el bello durmiente no parecía incomodado en sus sueños, incluso buscaba aún más de aquel confort y cariño que estaba recibiendo.

Para Fengmian las ideas iban y venían, ninguna lograba convencerle. ¿De qué manera podría conseguir su objetivo sin que acabara con su primo molesto y escuchando sus quejas todo el santo día?

Ignorante a quien yacía sentado sobre el borde del lecho, sus labios soltaron un suave quejido y sus pestañas se movieron como si del batido de alas de mariposa se tratasen. Fue hasta que los movimientos y quejas se hicieron notorios que Jiang Fengmian alejó su mano de aquellas hileras ébano.

Sus amatistas encontraron la calidez de aquellos orbes plateados como la luna, los cuales aún le veían somnoliento.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Las hileras caían como una cascada de tinta, acariciando las finas facciones de jade y haciendo un contraste notorio en las sábanas y los ropajes de noche. Fengmian le observó en silencio, no sabiendo si advertirle al otro de la marca rojiza que tenía en la mejilla por haber dormido en una extraña postura.

— Son las nueve de la manaña.— Fue su respuesta, guardando silencio y sin decirle al otro de su descubrimiento.

El otro solo soltó un bufido y volvió a acostarse sobre el lecho, esta vez quedando boca abajo mientras soltaba palabras incomprensibles, aunque Jiang Fengmian podía asegurar que el otro se encontraba maldiciéndole.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienen que madrugar? —Molesto y con un puchero en sus labios, se fue acomodando en la cama hasta quedar sentado y con la mirada fija sobre su familiar.

Jiang Fengmian solo le dedicó una sonrisa y, con el brazo estirado fue alcanzando el rostro ajeno hasta acariciarle la mejilla. Sus dedos se paseaban por la tersa piel, causando escalofríos en el cuerpo de Wei Changze.

Jiang Fengmian disfrutaba en sus adentros esas bellas reacciones tan sinceras en el otro. Sus dedos finalmente llegaron a los tersos labios, delineándolos al mismo tiempo que se atrevía a acortar la distancia y quedar a pocos centimetros.

— Eso es porque duermes demasiado tarde.

El rostro de Wei Changze se tornó de un fuerte escarlata y sus manos se convirtieron en puños ante el descaro del líder de la secta YunmengJiang.

— ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa? —Su voz temblaba al igual que su cuerpo, sucumbiendo a la vergüenza y a la enorme cercanía de sus labios. El de mirada violeta sonrió con calidez, entrecerrando con levedad sus párpados y enfocando la mirada en los labios cereza.

Wei Changze frunció más los labios, pero no por ello se intimidó a la cercanía de Jiang Fengmian. Confiado y con aquella mirada refulgiendo de pasión, se atrevió a cortar la distancia. Sin negarse Jiang Fengmian le imitó, sonriendo en medio del beso mientras su diestra descendía desde la mejilla hasta llegar al cuello ajeno.

Wei Changze ahogó un gemido al sentir como volvía a quedar sobre el lecho, con un peso ligero sobre el suyo. Se removía ligeramente, podía sentir como la otra mano de Fengmian se había posado en su cintura, ejerciendo una fuerza sutil.

—Ji.. Jiang... —Ambos pares de labios lograron separarse por pocos centímetros, pero en segundos éstos volvieron al ataque sobre aquel cuello blanco, adornándolo con algunas marcas de amor que esperaba y durasen más— N...no...

Soltaba quejidos y regaños, haciéndole recordar que por ningún motivo debía dejar ninguna marca a la vista. Debía evitarse peleas sin sentido con la esposa del otro. Aunque sus peticiones parecían ser ignoradas, ya que las muestras de afecto parecían ir más allá.

Wei Changze arqueó ligeramente la espalda al sentir como aquella mano que tenía sobre la cintura, iba descendiendo hasta llegarle al muslo. Podía sentir el tacto cálido por encima de la túnica y de cómo esta iba subiendo hasta dejar que ambas pieles entrasen en contacto. Jiang Fengmian, a pesar de mostrase tranquilo frente a todos, parecía perder la compostura siempre que estaba a solas con su amante.

La respiración de ambos se iba tornando irregular, dejando a Changze sufrir espamos por culpa de aquellos besos y aliento caliente sobre su cuello. Su cuerpo era preso de aquel hombre encima suyo, aquel que no parecía importarle que su túnica se ajase y su cabello se desordenase.

Sus labios marcaban toda esa piel de jade, descendiendo a las clavículas del menor y marcándolas con pequeños besos de fuego mientras sus manos tocaban por donde ningún otro ser humano ademas de él, tenía derecho a ver. Ni tan siquiera los rayos del astro rey tenían derecho a marcar la piel de su amante. Él era el único en dejar la prueba de su amor escrita en ese lienzo.

— Quién imaginaría que... el gran líder de la secta YunmengJiang, es alguien que puede perder la compostura de esta manera...

Toda acción de pasión paró, pero no por ello sus manos soltaron aquel cuerpo inmaculado. Jiang Fengmian sonrió un poco más amplio. Sus orbes lucían oscuros por la lujuria y amor que solo ese hombre enfrente suyo le hacía sentir. Su cuerpo se acercó un poco más, rozando su dureza contra la del menor, que ni cuenta se había dado del momento en que había abierto sus piernas para darle paso.

— Eso mi querido primo, es culpa tuya.

En su vigésima cuarta primavera, Wei Changze solo tenía pocos temores y entre ellos, la sonrisa tan cálida que Jiang Fengmian le dedicaba en secreto. Aquella que le prometía momentos de pasión donde sus cuerpos se encontrarían y amarían sin descanso alguno. Justo como estaba a punto de suceder.

No falto mucho para que las túnicas de ambos acabaran en el suelo junto con los adornos del cabello, amándose en nueva cuenta como si no lo hubieran hecho en años. Ambos se aferraban al cuerpo del otro, gemían sus nombres cada que sus cuerpos chocaban.

Los labios marcaban besos de amor, dejando huellas que declaraban que pertenecían el uno al otro. Ambos corazones latían al unísono, siendo esa la muestra de que ninguna unión arreglada podía destruir lo que ellos por años habían mantenido en secreto.

Y si bien ambos deseaban gritar a los cuatro vientos sobre su amor, en la actualidad era imposible, era un tabú.

Pero ahí en su escondite, en esa habitación sellada por los talismanes de ambos, nadie podía espiarles. Podían dejar libres sus sentimientos y temores. Ambos podían ser ellos mismos, podían dejar las máscaras de lado y entregarse sin reservas.

Wei Changze le llamaba en gemidos ahogados, apresando el cuerpo del mayor con sus piernas y acariciando el rostro de su amante, robándole besos y ahogándose en esa pasión tan abrasadora mientras soltaba perlas saladas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Gemía alto al sentirse invadido y le gustaba. Adoraba la sensación de su pareja cada que entraba y, Jiang Fengmian amaba ese calor que le proporcionaba el interior de Wei Changze.

No fue sorpresa para ninguno el darse cuenta que se habían amado en nueva cuenta, ni que las marcas de pasión habían aumentado en número. Wei Changze quería quejarse, en verdad quería reclamarle a ese hombre por no darle un respiro, pero al estar acostado sobre él y con la cabeza a la altura del corazón, sus quejas morían al escuchar los latidos del corazón.

— Changze... —Sus dedos se deslizaban por la tersa espalda, dibujando figuras abstractas y sacando suspiros ajenos.

— Me niego. —Sabía lo que el otro intentaría decirle, a veces no había necesidad de completar las palabras, ellos eran capaces de entenderse mutuamente.

— Debes asistir

Wei Changze bufó y buscó el cuello de su pareja, sacando suspiros roncos a Fengmian al sentir el movimiento lento de caderas y de cómo su miembro iba reaccionando. Sumándole que seguía sin salir del cuerpo ajeno, Wei Changze sabía como jugar sucio.

— Me niego —Volvió a insistir.

El líder de la secta frunció el ceño. Su miembro estaba siendo apresado por las cálidas paredes del menor y este, aún con el rostro escarlata, se atrevía a sonreírle prepotente.

— Y ni tú ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión. Sabes que tu esposa me odia y yo a ella, y no pienso arruinar mi día por culpa de sus reclamos~

Y no había ser sobre la tierra o cielo hacerle cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera el hombre a quien torturaba debajo suyo.

— Pero debes entender que... —Las palabras murieron en su boca, así como la tortura se disolvió, Wei Changze no soportó más aquella plática y se levantó tomando las sábanas, cubriendo su desnudez.

— ¡Iré a tomar un baño! —Y así salió ignorándole. Jiang Fengmian suspiró derrotado en la cama, pero sabía que de una u otra manera debía de convencerle pero la pregunta era, ¿cómo lo haría?

Conocía de pies a cabeza al menor y sabía lo testarudo que este podía ser. Sabía que nada en el mundo le haría doblegarse, aún cuando todo estuviera en contra suya. Entonces, ¿cómo podría ganarle?

No pasaron más de diez minutos antes de que decidiera levantarse y vestirse únicamente con la túnica inferior, dejando sobre el lecho aquella cinta morada que utilizaba para atar su cabello. Al salir de la habitación, se encontró con una doncella, al parecer esperándole.

Ésta sonrió con delicadeza mientras hacía una reverencia y presentaba sus respetos.

— El joven maestro se encuentra en el baño principal —La sonrisa seguía presente en aquel rostro tan delicado, aunque había algo en las jóvenes doncellas de Wei Changze que causaban curiosidad en todos, y eso era que cada una de ellas usaba una venda negra para cubrir sus ojos.

— Agradezco mucho la información —Con expresión serena, se retiró caminando de espaldas y sin llegar a perder la gracia en sus pasos.

Una vez solo, decidió ir a buscar a Wei Changze y encontrar alguna manera para convencerlo de que asistiera al torneo anual.

Cada año en época de primavera, las sectas aprovechaban para organizar un torneo especializado en los jóvenes cultivadores, donde ponían a prueba sus habilidades y conocimientos.

De cuyas pruebas, las más destacables eran  **Las Seis Artes** , siendo un conjunto de disciplinas que forman la base de la educación y cultura, con el fin de promover un desarrollo integral. Donde los estudiantes debían dominar el liù yì, consistentes en:

1-) Ritos (o cortesía) (禮, lǐ)  
2-) Música (樂, yuè)  
3-) Tiro con arco (射, shè)  
4-) Equitación (御, yù)  
5-) Caligrafía (書, shū)  
6-) Matemática (數, shù)

Este año el torneo se llevaría a cabo en las arenas de Lotus Pier. Los arreglos se estaban llevando a cabo y las invitaciones seguramente ya se encontraban en las manos de los líderes de cada secta. Solo quedaba recibir la confirmación de estos y que los últimos arreglos en los campos para dichas pruebas, estuvieran listos.

Más que un cuarto de aseo con una pequeña bañera, la habitación era amplia. En cuanto Jiang Fengmian abrió una de las puertas dobles, el aroma a jazmín y lavanda inundó sus fosas nasales. Pequeñas velas se encontraban esparcidas alrededor del borde de la piscina, iluminando y llenando con más aromas suaves la habitación. Sus orbes violeta se enfocaron en la figura que le daba la espalda, cubierta por la cascada ébano del menor.

Sin causar ruido, cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando caer la túnica al frío suelo y yendo hacia el frente. Al cabo de diez pasos, Wei Changze se giró levemente, su bello rostro mostraba molestia.

— No importa cuántas palabras dulces me dediques, no pienso asistir.

— Pero no he dicho nada —Al llegar al borde vio que el otro le dedicó una mirada molesta y se alejó al otro extremo. Fengmian solo le siguió con la mirada antes de entrar en contacto con el agua.

En cada esquina había una figura de piedra, eran  **Si**   **Xiang** , las cuatro bestias sagradas que representaban los puntos cardinales y estaciones.

Y curiosamente las esquinas del enorme baño iban en la dirección correcta.  **Qinglong**  en el este,  **Zhuniao**  en el sur,  **Baihu**  en el oeste y  **Xuanwu**  en el norte. Fengmian suspiró, casi podía jurar que las estatuas de aquellas majestuosas bestias estaban burlandose de él.

— Bien, porque ni loco me presentaré. Sabes muy bien cómo se pone tu mujer cuando me ve, y ni ella ni yo nos abstendremos a atacar.

Fengmian suspiró derrotado, quizá ese no era el momento de insistir pero más adelante encontráis la forma de convencerle.

No pasó mucho antes de que sacaran otro tema de conversación, aunque Wei Changze se mantenía alerta. Se había prometido evitar a toda costa a Madame Yu, o mejor dicho a esa maldita araña. Pues desde que ésta se enteró de la infidelidad de su marido, y de la relación incestuosa que mantenían el odio hacia el se triplicó.

Claro que ninguno se salvó de escuchar las cientos de maldiciones y amenazas muy gráficas de cómo les torturaría y haría rogar por la muerte. No se inmutaron y lo aceptaron, pero aquel secreto murió entre los tres, y por muy indignada que ella se encontrase, nunca permitiría perder cara frente a todas las sectas.

¡¿A qué mujer de alto calibre le gustaría ser el hazme reír?!

¡A ninguna!

Pero desde entonces el odio mutuo fue creciendo, ambos dedicándose miradas asesinas y palabras venenosas. Ellos nunca se habían llevado bien desde que se conocieron, así que el hecho de que su odio aumentase tras ese incidente, no causó ninguna conmoción.

Pero presentarse justo para el torneo en Lotus Pier, es y seguiría siendo algo suicida. Ambos sabían que debían mantener las apariencias frente a todos, y Jiang Fengmian sabía lo mucho que a Wei Changze aborrecía verle fingir un matrimonio perfecto.

— A veces pienso que deberíamos terminar esto. —Ambos guardaron silencio, solo el sonido del agua caer se podía escuchar.

— Changze —Le llamó, el otro volteó a verle.

Jiang Fengmian fue acortando la distancia hasta tomarlo por los hombros. Su mirada decía lo que sus labios sellaban.

— Jiang Fengmian, no eres un hombre cualquiera. Eres el líder de una de las cuatro sectas más importante, la secta Yumeng Jiang. Tienes una gran esposa y dos hermosos hijos. Si esto llegará a salir a la luz tu... tú lo perderías todo...

El agua caía sin temor, mezclándose con las sales y demás fragancias florales, pero lejos de sentirse tranquilos y acaramelados, Wei Changze no podía deshacerse de aquella aflicción en su corazón y Fengmian no entendía porque el cambio tan brusco.

Primero habían estado bien, inclusive habían hecho el amor, luego habían peleado y ahora parecía que Changze estaba a punto de llorar su corazón.

No solo eso, también podía notar el rastro de temor en su mirada, algo raro de ver pues comúnmente aquellas iris plateadas poseían una chispa de vida y picardía.

— Wei Changze, ¿qué es lo que sucede? —Los orbes ajenos le huyeron e intentó apartarse, pero el mayor le tenía ventaja en estatura y fuerza. Aún así no se dejó intimidar y sellando sus labios, siguió luchando para apartarle.

El constante movimiento llevó a salpicar aquí y allá, pero ignorantes a ello Fengmian le llevó contra uno de los bordes, aún aprisionado en el agarre de sus manos.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Había cierto deje de tristeza en su voz, se negaba a escuchar alguna excusa tonta como la de dejar morir su relación.

El menor solo escondió la mirada con las hileras ébano, mordiendo su labio y conteniendo en vano los sollozos. Loe orbes violeta de Jiang se llenaron de terror, soltando su agarre y tomando con delicadeza el rostro de porcelana. Sus pulgares limpiaron aquellas perlas saladas y sus facciones se suavizaron más.

— Sino me dices que sucede no entenderé, y aunque vuelvas a repetir sobre terminar lo nuestro, me temo que eso queda fuera de jurisdicción. Tu y yo hemos jurado al cielo y la tierra permanecer juntos.

Sus iris plateadas se clavaron en las violetas, incapaces de huir a aquella que le demostraba en silencio lo preocupado que estaba.

Era ahora o nunca, sabía que podía confiar en él y que lo de ellos no era un juego. No era ninguna cortesana, y aunque tuvieran que fingir una relación de simple primos, Jiang Fengmian siempre le había demostrado que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

— Yo...

Las cálidas ondas transparentes seguían formándose sobre el agua, mientras las palabras fluían de los labios cereza.

A medida que el mayor escuchaba su expresión iba cambiando a una de sorpresa y confusión, Wei Changze en ningún momento se atrevió a verle por más de cinco segundos, pues el temor y la vergüenza le ganaban pintándole el rostro y orejas de un fuerte escarlata.

Una vez que terminó su confesión se quedó inmóvil, imitando a las estatuas de las sagradas bestias y Jiang Fengmian no parecía la excepción.

— ¿Sigues vivo? —Preguntó luego de un largo rato en el que el otro no había hecho más que observarle completamente ido— Jiang Fengmian, ¡sal de ese estupor o juro que te golpearé!

Pero ni con amenazas logró hacerle reaccionar...

Jiang Fengmian, en sus veinticinco primaveras y actual líder de la secta YunmengJian en Lotus Pier, había recibido la grandiosa noticia de que sería padre... por tercera vez.

Pero ante esa noticia el líder de la secta Yunmeng Jiang tuvo que ceder, permitiendo que por esta vez Wei Changze faltase a tan importante celebración.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ese fue el primer capituló, ¿que les pareció? ¿Creen que debería seguirlo?
> 
> XD bueno, creo que a este punto ya es demasiado tarde para detenerme, ya tengo cuatro capítulos listos.
> 
> Notas informativas:
> 
> Las Seis Artes: Las Seis Artes (chino: 六藝, liù yì, también: 孔子 六藝, kǒngzǐ liùyì) son el conjunto de disciplinas que formaron la base de la educación en la cultura de la Antigua China. Durante la dinastía Zhou (1122-256 a. C.), con el fin de promover un desarrollo integral, los estudiantes debían dominar el liù yì. Se pensaba que los hombres que se destacaban en estas seis artes habían alcanzado el estado de perfección, considerándoseles un caballero perfecto.El concepto de las Seis Artes desarrollado durante el período preimperial incorporó componentes militares y civiles. El lado civil se asoció más tarde con las Cuatro Artes (guqin, go, caligrafía y pintura). Sin embargo, este último era más una característica de ocio para el periodo imperial tardío.
> 
> Cuatro bestias sagradas
> 
> Qinglong: O también Dragón Azul, aparece representado por un largo cuerpo serpenteante y escamas de color azul intenso. Es el símbolo del este, por ello es posible que su color tenga que ver con el azul que podemos ver en el Océano Pacífico. Aparece en tumbas del periodo Neolítico o incluso en banderas como la de China durante las últimas décadas de la dinastía Qing. Está vinculado a la primavera y al elemento natural de la madera.
> 
> Baihu: En el oeste, encontramos al Tigre Blanco que representa el otoño y el metal. Su color blanco parece provenir de la meseta tibetana, por sus altas montañas y su nieve permanente. Su ferocidad y potencia le convirtieron en espíritu protector y en parte del mundo asiático hasta el punto que podía encontrarse en la entrada de los templos.
> 
> Xuanwu: El norte lo representa la Tortuga Negra o Xuanwu, caracterizada por ser una gran tortuga de cuya parte trasera surge una serpiente. Desde la antigüedad la tortuga ha sido símbolo de longevidad y así queda demostrado por objetos de jade con la forma de este animal que han aparecido en multitud de yacimientos arqueológicos en China. A este animal se le vincula en la bóveda celeste al invierno y al agua.
> 
> Zhuniao/Zhuque: Finalmente, el Ave Bermellón o Zhuque cierra el círculo protegiendo el sur celestial. Espíritu del verano y del fuego, su color rojo sin duda representa las altas temperaturas del sur de China.


	3. Chapter 3

La noche era tranquila y fresca, algunos peces Koi aún nadaban sobre las cristalinas aguas cercana a los pasillos exteriores, moviendo los nenufares y algunos de los botones de loto.

 

La armonía reinaba en el hogar Wei, después de todo el dueño de esta agradecía que su hogar estuviese apartado de la familia Jiang, dejando su humilde morada a quince li al suroeste de la casa principal.

 

Los sirvientes de este se deleitaban con las dulces notas de aquel dizi a la vez que resumían sus quehaceres, mientras que el culpable de aquella melodía seguía tocando con el corazón. Su público eran estos mismos y la naturaleza, más su fan número uno era aquel pequeño que le miraba con orbes brillantes iguales a los suyos pero siempre con aquella sonrisa que le hacía recordar tanto a él.

 

Su corazón rebotaba lleno de alegría mientras mantenía las notas, recordando en silencio los últimos años donde la bendición más grande en su vida había llegado.

 

No era difícil para él, el tocar y recordar, a la vez que sus orbes observaban cada rastro del pequeño ser que escuchaba atentamente a las notas del dizi. Algunos peces inclusive, sacaron levemente sus cabezas a la superficie, siendo atraídos.

 

Más no eran los únicos seres de la naturaleza, cualquiera que estuviese escondido entre las sombras podía escucharle.

 

— ¡Mamá! —Sus pequeñas manos soltaron una lluvia de aplausos y sus orbes plateados brillaban por la emoción, imaginándose que algún día sería igual que su progenitor.

 

Claro que el menor nunca notó como su progenitor había estado con la mente perdida en algún lugar, quizá recordando cosas del pasado que permanecerían siempre ocultas en el fondo de su corazón.

 

Tras tocar la última nota, dejó el instrumento de bambú aún lado y tomó al pequeño para sentarlo sobre su regazo. Una vez acomodado el pequeño Wei no perdió tiempo, su rostro buscaba frotarse contra el pecho de su madre, sintiendo la suave tela rozarle y aquellos largos y finos dedos acariciarle el cabello.

 

— Wei Ying —El menor continuó en su tarea de cariños, parecía un pequeño mínimo frotándose mientras soltaba risas que derretirían el corazón de cualquiera.

 

— Wei Ying —Volvió a llamarle, el menor se detuvo y alzó la mirada, sus pequeñas manos habían tomando la tela de la túnica negra y sus mejillas lucían ligeramente infladas.

 

El mayor solo río y con su dedo índice diestro, fue picando con suavidad aquellos duraznos. Ese pequeño había sido el mejor regalos que los dioses pudieron haberle dado. Además los malos tragos se olvidaban al ver a su pequeño crecer sanamente, Wei Ying era su más grande bendición, y aquel fruto de amor puro que ambos habían creado.

 

— ¿Te has divertido mucho? —El pequeño asintió energéticamente, ¡había sido un día emocionante!

 

— ¡Claro que si! Jiang Cheng y Shijie vinieron a visitarnos, también los demás niños de la secta —Sus orbes emitían chispas de emoción mientras relataba todo lo que habían jugado. Aunque también gruñó al recordar que Jiang Cheng había llevado sus nuevos cachorros, Feifei y Xiao-ai.

 

No es que odiara a los perros, simplemente su temor a ellos es tan grande que huiría hasta del más pequeño. Y se sentía mal, ya había cumplido seis años y era un niño grande, por lo tanto no debería temerles pero... aún podía recordar aquel incidente donde acabó siendo mordido por uno callejero.

 

Terribles recuerdos, muy terribles y todo por ser un niño inquieto...

 

Aún así y a pesar de huir de los gestos de cariño de Feifei y Xiao-ai, según Jiang Cheng, debía admitir que este había sido uno de sus mejores cumpleaños y ya estaba ansioso para que llegara el siguiente.

 

¡Los cocineros habían hecho todos sus platillos favoritos!

 

— ¡La comida de mamá y Shijie es la mejor! —Aún podía recordar el sabor de la sopa de costilla y loto, así como los pastelitos con relleno de fruta bañados en almíbar.

 

Pero lo que más había hecho su cumpleaños el mejor de todos, era que ninguno de sus invitados había faltado. Además de ver a un tranquilo Jiang Cheng, bueno, no es que haya dejado aquella cara de amargado pero al menos se había enojado solo dos veces y de ahí todo había fluido con tranquilidad. Pero muchos podían jurar, y entre ellos Wei ChangZe, que el comportamiento tranquilo del pequeño Cheng se debía a que su madre no había estado presente en toda la tarde.

 

Inclusive YanLi había visto sonreír genuinamente a su hermano, ¿que más podía pedir la hermana mayor que ver a los dos pequeños felices?

 

Entre todos ellos habían jugado a "huir del cadáver feroz", claro que los shidis mayores eran los que hacían de cadáveres feroces mientras correteaban detrás de los menores, quienes gritaban ante lo terroríficos que estos actuaban.

 

Luego de tantos juegos y por regla del senior Wei, todos entraron a degustarse con diferentes platillos y dulces, para luego dejar al niño del cumpleaños abrir sus regalos y desearle felicidad en su vida además de que siguiera cumpliendo muchos años más.

 

Una vez que los matices del cielo fueron cambiando a los colores del otoño ya presente, los hermanos Jiang, shidis y juniors estaban preparando para volver a sus respectivas hogares, una figura masculina se hizo presente bajo el umbral.

 

Aquel hombre de mirada serena abrió sus brazos para recibir a sus hijos, quienes no esperaron más y corrieron a los brazos de Jiang Fengmian. Mientras tanto los aprendices mostraron sus respetos al líder de la secta, haciendo una referencia, flexionando sus brazos hacia el frente y uniendo su puño derecho contra la palma izquierda.

 

Yanli se giró un poco para ver a Wei Wuxain quien se encontraba en los brazos del senior Wei.

 

— ¡A-Xian! —Su dulce voz timbró en los oídos del menor y este, acatando al llamado corrió a unírseme al abrazo, siendo bien recibido por el mayor quien cerró los ojos y se dejó fundir en el abrazo con los menores.

 

— ¡Papá, nos estás asfixiando! —Más que todo era vergüenza la que le estaba matando, ¿¡que acaso su padre no se daba cuenta que ya estaba grande para esas cosas?! Aunque claro, muy en el fondo de su corazón el pequeño Jiang Cheng era feliz con esas muestras de cariño.

 

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —El más revoltoso de los tres salto en defensa, queriendo sentir más de aquellos cálidos brazos y la compañía tan cercana de sus hermanos.

 

— A-Cheng, no te quejes —El menor frunció el ceño y labios, guardando silencio tras haber sido regañado por Yanli.

 

Media vara de incendió después, Fengmian liberó a los menores del abrazo aunque Wei Wuxian parecía renuente a separarse de este por lo que buscó abrazarse a la figura del líder, quien sin objetar tomó al niño en sus brazos.

 

— A-Xian, feliz cumpleaños —Orbes plateados miraban aquella escena desde un par de metros, en ningún momento se había atrevido a intervenir ni siquiera había podido saludarle. La sola escena de ver a Fengmian sonriendo con calidez y amor le hacía derretir el corazón, actuando inconscientemente y llevando ambas manos hacia el centro de su pecho.

 

Sus párpados se entrecerraron, aún viendo al líder de la secta llenando de besos y felicitaciones al pequeño Wei quien afirmaba ser un adulto e inflando el pecho con orgullo.

 

Ante eso Jiang Cheng pareció molestarse y el monstruo verde iba creciendo en su interior, Yanli notó como este inflaba las mejillas y trataba de llamar la atención de su padre al jalarle la manga.

 

Jiang Fengmian dejó salir una risa suave y, con su otra mano tomó a Jiang Cheng sin ninguna dificultad.

 

— Jiang Cheng, ¡eres un celoso!

 

— ¡¿Que dijiste?!

 

El de ojos plateados hizo una careta mostrándole la lengua causando que el otro buscara molestarse más y tratara de lanzarse sobre su hermano menor, pero claro, Fengmian les tenía bien agarrados por la cintura.

 

— ¡Wei Wuxian, deja de molestarme! —Señaló al otro quien solo le vio ofendido mientras se llevaba la mano al corazón.

 

— Jiang Cheng, me ofendes —Ambos adultos suspiraron y negaron ante las pelea de los menores, mientras que Yanli cubrió parte de su rostro para ocultar una risa traviesa al verles pelear por cualquier cosa, más no fue la única en reír por las peleas de los menores, tanto los juniors y shidis buscaron ahogar sus risas, más que todo para no hacer enojar al pequeño de moño.

 

Antes de que alguien resultara nuevamente ofendido, los demás aprendices se despidieron y corrieron al ver lo tarde que se iba haciendo, muchos querían evitar los regaños de sus padres o para aquellos que vivían en la sede, pues evitar que algún chismoso le dijera a Madame Yu lo tarde que habían llegado tras haber perdido una tarde de entrenamiento.

 

Una vez más íntimos ambos adultos pudieron perderse en la mirada del otro, claro que solo un par de ojos logró ver más allá del silencio en ambos.

 

Sus orbes claros mostraron dolor al ver como Jiang Fengmian bajaba a los menores y tras darle a Wei Wuxian su regalo de cumpleaños les pidió un momento a solas con Wei Changze.

 

— A-Xian, A-Cheng, vayamos al jardín tengo algo que mostrarles —Ambos niños acataron rápidamente el pedido y haciéndolo una competencia se dirigieron a tal lugar.

 

Lo último que Yanli vio fue la mano de su padre buscando la de Wei Changze. En verdad dolía y mucho, y por eso hizo una plegaria en silencio mientras reanudaba sus pasos.

 

En su corazón pedía que sus padres encontrasen la felicidad, que nadie más tuviera que estar obligado a unir su vida con alguien a quien no amase, porque no sólo su padre sufría, también su madre.

 

Solo alguien que conociera a la perfección sabría que Madame Yu no odiaba enteramente a Jiang Fengmian, pues los padres de este y los suyos habían sido los que arreglaron su matrimonio, alejándoles así de la persona a quien en verdad amaban. Pero a diferencia suya Jiang Fengmian había logrado ser feliz en secreto, mientras que ella debía guardar en su corazón el nombre del hombre a quien en verdad amaba pero que debía odiar por ser su enemigo.

 

La vida era injusta pero no perdía las esperanzas de que algún día todos encontrasen la paz y el amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pequeño espacio de la reina abeja.
> 
> Sinceramente estoy sorprendida de las personas que se han atrevido a leer, guardar y comentar esta nueva historia.
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias!
> 
> Les comento que iré despacio y el máximo de palabras que tendrán los capítulos será de tres mil. 
> 
>  
> 
> Bueno, eso es todo.  
> ¡No se olviden de compartir, guardar y votar!


	4. Chapter 4

Voces alegres se escuchan por todas las calles de Yunmeng. Ya fueran hogares o negocios, éstos mostraban orgullosos las banderas de la secta Jiang, aquella bandera con el logo del loto de nueve pétalos, demostrando así que algún familiar suyo era un gran cultivador bajo el mando de Jiang Fengmian.

Señoras y doncellas hablan de cómo dos días atrás, muchos jóvenes de otras sectas junto con sus sirvientes, habían llegado al muelle, siendo recibidos entre halagos.

Aunque habían otros que gustaban lucirse, ¿y qué mejor manera que llegar volando sobre sus espadas y sacándole un susto a más de alguno que llegaba a confundirlo con un inmortal de Los Altos Cielos?

Por otro lado, los dueños de las posadas estaban más que contentos al recibir las visitas de pequeños grupos que se detenían a comer algún bocadillo y pasar algún buen rato, aunque otros parecían tener otras intenciones y claro que ninguno se atrevería a decir quienes eran los que rentaban las habitaciones para quien sabe que uso, después de todo, esos inmortales eran una mina de oro y nadie sería tan tonto como para dejarlos ir.

Aunque claro que muchos intentaban aclarar que no eran inmortales, pero ninguno de los habitantes en Yunmeng parecían escuchar a sus explicaciones y al final los jóvenes terminaban por rendirse mientras que otros preferirían vanagloriarse.

— ¿Has visto? ¡Los de la secta LanLing Jin son tan guapos! — Sus orbes castaños brillaban mientras preparaban varios platillos de congee y fruta picada, además de diferentes clases de té a petición de aquellos que portaban con orgullo la peonía en el centro de su uniforme amarillo.

— ¡No lo son! —Exclamó otra.

— Y según tu, ¿quiénes son? —El grupo de jóvenes habían dejado sus quehaceres para prestar atención a la pequeña discusión de aquellas dos.

— Los de la secta GusuLan —Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, todas afirmando lo bellos y educados que eran aquellos jóvenes, todos unos caballeros.

La otra joven guardó silencio, recriminándose por no haberlos mencionado antes.

— ¡Ustedes! —Más de alguna soltó lo que tenía a la mano. La dueña de la posada les había atrapado infraganti cuando en lugar de chismear, debían de estar sirviendo el desayuno.

Ninguna espero a ver si la dueña terminaba transformándose en dragón, pues de la cólera que tenía, el rostro se le tornó rojo y hasta humo le salía de la nariz y orejas. No perdieron más tiempo y se dispusieron a seguir con sus quehaceres mientras escuchaban más regaños.

Afortunadamente las pocas que habían acabado parte de los pedidos, salieron de la cocina con las bandejas llena de platillos. Los pasillos se llenaron de aquellos diversos aromas y los jóvenes que aguardaban en los salones designados para los alimentos, sentían sus bocas aguarse.

Las mesas de madera oscura se llenaron con platillos hondos llenos de congee y fruta picada, otros tenían bollos triangulares de arroz glutinoso y con un relleno dulce o salado, además de aquellos bollos al vapor rellenos con carne, verdura o pasta de frijol rojo. La bebida acompañante era leche tibia o té de Huqiu, Tianchi o para aquellos de gustos más refinados, LanLingJin, el té de Luo Jie, siendo el más caro.

Algunos otros habían madrugado y caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Yunmeng, aprovechando el tiempo libre que tenían antes de que el día del torneo llegase, mientras que otros pocos preferían practicar en lugares alejados y desolados y así llevar la gloria a sus sectas.

A diferencia de la mayoría de cultivadores aprendices y maestros invitados de cada secta, los líderes y sus hijos eran invitados importantes, por ende, las atenciones dadas eran por parte del anfitrión. Jiang Fengmian se había encargado de utilizar las habitaciones del ala oeste y sur de su residencia para acomodar a los demás líderes e hijos de estos, y bueno alguno otro invitado importante.

Mientras tanto dentro de la residencia Jiang, pocos habían tenido el valor de notar la sonrisa orgullosa de Madame Yu y eso solo ocurría cuando el torneo se llevaba acabo en Yunmeng.

Muchos pensaban que tal sonrisa se debía a que daba por hecho la victoria de la secta YunmengJiang, y con los ánimos caídos, los aprendices entrenaban hasta desfallecer. Lo que menos querían, era que la dama perdiera cara y luego los castigara a latigazos.

Pero solo aquellos pocos que conocían a Madame Yu o mejor dicho, Yu ZiYuan, sabían que los motivos de tal sonrisa se debían a algo más.

JinZhu y YinZhu, las jóvenes que siempre le habían acompañado y las únicas doncellas en las cuales confiaba, sabían el porqué de la felicidad de su señora. Con labios sellados, ojos vendados y oídos sordos, Yu ZiYuan podía platicar tranquilamente con su invitada especial.

— Una sonrisa es capaz de disipar mil preocupaciones —Madame Yu alzó la mirada, dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa mientras Madame Jin le sonreía con levedad y acercaba la taza a sus labios para dar un sorbo a su bebida.

Ambas se encontraban desayunando en uno de los jardines en el ala este. La mañana era fresca y algunos pájaros pasaban volando y deleitando a ambas damas con sus trineos.

Las ramas de los árboles se movían cada tanto por las brisas, y la sombra caía perfectamente sobre la mesa que ambas compartían. JinZhu y YinZhu se encontraban en una distancia prudente de su señora, ambas sabían que momentos como estos no debían ser interrumpidos.

— La felicidad en la vida de una mujer es el mejor maquillaje que puede tener.

— ¿Acaso intentas decirme algo? —Su voz parecía seria, pero Madame Jin vio más allá en los ojos de su amiga y sonrió leve.

— Me conoces tan bien, al punto que eres capaz de leer mis intenciones, por ende no hay necesidad de revelar al viento lo que en tu corazón yace.

Los orbes de Madame Yu se clavaron en los de Madame Jin. Ésta parecía divertida al ver como el ceño de su amiga se fruncía y sentía enormes deseos de decir que de seguir así, le saldrían arrugas, pero no quería hacerle enojar tan temprano.

El silencio volvió a reinar. Para una amistad como esa, ya no había necesidad de muchas palabras y bastaba con una sonrisa o mirada. Ambas habían sido cómplices, amigas y compañeras desde la infancia. Se conocían a la perfección y Jin GuangShan podía jurar que su esposa y la araña morada, como era apodada, eran el mismo demonio en persona.

Ambas eran mujeres fuertes que no habían necesitado a un hombre para crearse fama, sino que lo habían logrado a costa de sudor, lágrimas y sangre.

— Yanli es toda una jovencita adorable —La plática había tomado otro rumbo, y los pocos rayos del sol, quedaron opacados por unas nubes pasajeras— Estoy segura que ella será la esposa perfecta para mi Jin ZiXuan

— Claro que si, no existe mejor candidata que mi hija. —Ambas se enfrascaron en una plática con referencia al matrimonio de sus hijos, emocionadas como nunca. Cualquiera que les viera y no conociera a fondo, pensaría que están tramando alguna horrible tortura para sus esposos.

— ZiYuan... —La mencionada alzó la mirada, y la sonrisa de Madame Jin se disipó de a poco al no estar segura de como formular su pregunta— ...Tú, ¿qué harás con Wei Changze?

La atmósfera feliz que ambas habían creado momentos atrás, se disipó en un momento. Nuevamente la molestia y furia se creó en los orbes de la otra y sus delicadas manos se cerraron con fuerza, llegando a lastimarse las palmas con sus propias uñas.

La brisa movió los cabellos de ambas damas y algunas hojas pasaron volando cerca del rostro de jade de Madame Yu, incinerándose hasta quedar echas cenizas por culpa de las chispas violeta que se creaban alrededor suyo.

Mientras tanto en las calles de Yunmeng, el mencionado en tal platica soltó un destornudo, llegando a ser confundido con el de un minino.

— ¿Será posible que el amo vaya a enfermarse? —El mencionado negó y siguió caminando, ignorando el gesto curioso de Li ZiRuo, una de sus doncellas quien le acompañaba a dos pasos detrás suyo y del lado izquierdo, mientras que del derecho Ling Xiao permanecía en silencio.

Vendedores de toda clase se quedaban absortos a la belleza de aquel hombre vestido con Hanfu negro el cual acentuaba su figura, además de llevar el cabello atado en una coleta baja con una cinta carmesí. Su piel como estos de luna, hacía un magnífico contraste y su figura se podía notar, aún con las vestiduras ligeramente holgadas.

Li ZhiRuo vestía un Hanfu con colores similares, solo que más sencillos, a diferencia de la túnica inferior que era blanca, al igual que la cinta ancha que llevaba alrededor de la cintura. La larga falda era de color rojo, con bordados de flores al final y su cabello iba suelto, con una corona de trenzas. A pesar de lo hermosa que lucía con aquel atuendo y de lo finas que eran sus facciones, éstas se escondían trás la cinta negra que cubría sus ojos. Ling Xiao vestía de forma más sencilla. Su túnica era color ébano, con los bordes de las mangas y cuello adornados con hilo carmesí. Algunos mechones de cabello caían sobre su atractivo rostro y lo demás iba atado en un moño con un hilo azul ya algo desgastado.

Lo más curioso es que, todo aquel que haya tenido el placer de observar a alguna de las bellas doncellas del amo Wei, siempre encontraría el mismo detalle: todas tenían la vista tapada por una cinta negra. Muchos pensaban que las jóvenes habían tenido un cruel destino y que habían pedido la vista. O que quizá sufrían de alguna enfermedad o poseían alguna terrible cicatriz, pero la verdad era que nadie realmente sabía la razón detrás de esa cinta. A diferencia de los pocos sirvientes hombres, estos eran capaces de mostrar sus bellos rostros esculpidos en el mejor jade, pero poseían un aura fría y difícil de quebrar.

Hombres y mujeres quedaban absortos, murmurando en voces bajas mientras se deleitaban con la belleza de aquel hombre. A muchas damas se les teñía el rostro de verde, sentiendo un sabor amargo en la boca cada que miraban a Wei Changze por las calles, odiándolo hasta la muerte.

— Es un demonio —Murmuraban algunas.

Nadie pensaba lo contrario, pues era imposible que un hombre naciera con tal belleza que sobrepasara a la de una mujer y hasta hiciera dudar a los hombres de su propia sexualidad.

— ¡Cállate! Recuerda que es familiar del líder de la secta. —Los cuchilleros continuaron, creando más rumores que se esparcían como recreo de pólvora.

— Solo es algún familiar lejano, dudo mucho que tengan lazos de sangre —Dijo otro de aspecto robusto y con el rostro sucio y sudoroso.

Li ZhiRuo mantenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios mientras que la expresión de Ling Xiao parecía ir oscureciendo a cada segundo, más sus pies seguían los pasos de su señor y en su mente se repetía que no debía hacer nada imprudente para no dañar la reputación de éste.

— ¡Mamá, mamá, quiero ese!

Wei Changze se detuvo al ver lo que su hijo señalaba. Justo al lado contrario un hombre vendía TangHulu, pinchos de fruta bañados en almíbar.

Los orbes del menor brillaban y su boca se llenaba de saliva al imaginarse el sabor de aquel dulce. ZhiRuo escondió su sonrisa detrás de la manga mientras que Xiao solo rodó los ojos. Los tres adultos más el pequeño fueron hacia el puesto del vendedor para comprar el tan ansiado dulce. Solo así lograron callar al pequeño engendro.

Luego de comprar uno para cada uno, muy a pesar de Ling Xiao quien no dejaba de repetir que odiaba las cosas dulces y con Wei Wuxian comiéndose la porción del otro, siguieron con su paseo del día. El menor estaba feliz de ver el logo del loto de nueve pétalos por todos lados, así mismo, como a jóvenes vestiendo túnicas de distintas sectas.

— Mami, ¿acaso alguien se murió? —Wei Changze alzó una ceja al ver la expresión seria de su hijo y luego dirigió su vista a donde el pequeño señalaba.

A veinte metros enfrente suyo, se encontraban unos jóvenes vistiendo túnicas blancas y con cintas del mismo color atadas en la frente.

Li ZhiRuo ladeó la cabeza sin entender, mientras que Xiao alzó una de sus cejas, casi llegando a mostrar una sonrisa al ver a aquellos aprendices vistiendo el impecable uniforme de la secta GusuLan.

— Creo que alguien ha muerto. —El menor hizo una expresión de horror al ver la seriedad en el rostro y las palabras de Xiao, claro que al ser tan pequeño seguía siendo ingenuo y no notaba que el otro estaba bromeando.

Wei Changze le regañó en silencio, pero claro que no tomó tan a pecho el regaño de su amo y siguieron caminando como si nada. Wei Ying observaba como a cada paso se iban acercando a aquel pequeño grupo personas en blanco.

El grupo contaba con dos adultos, ambos atractivos para cualquiera, aunque Changze no podía evitar hacer una mueca al ver que uno de esos hombres jugaba a gusto con su barba. Por otro lado Wei Ying se mostró curioso al ver que al lado del otro adulto, el que estaba libre de barba de chivo según había murmurado su madre, sujetaba de ambas manos a dos pequeños.

— Lan Qiren, pasarán miles de lunas y tú seguirás con la misma barba de chivo. Ya quítatela.

Tanto los adultos como ambos pequeños voltearon a ver al dueño de aquellas palabras. El de la barba frunció el ceño y dio un par de pasos al frente para encararle.

— Wei Changze —Sus orbes le vieron de pies a cabeza, claro que el más joven no se inmutó y digirió la mirada hacia el otro hombre de semblante tranquilo.

QingHeng-Jun negó al ver a su hermano y Wei Changze intercambiando miradas de disgusto, pero decidió no hablar.

— ¿Acaso alguien murió? ¿Fue el que tiene esa alga pegada en la cara?

Ling Xiao y Li ZhiRuo alzaron las cejas simultáneamente, mientras que Wei Changze ahogó la risa.

Lan Qiren buscó al dueño de aquella voz, encontrándose con un pequeño de cabellos ébano y orbes plateados. Una pequeña copia de Wei Changze que tenía la osadía de señalarle.

— ¿Acaso el abuelo murió?

Los otros dos niños vieron con asombro al pequeño Wei Wuxian, aunque el mayor de los pequeños sonrió con nerviosismo mientras que el otro frunció el entrecejo.

— No hay necesidad de preguntarte, puedo asegurar que es cien por ciento tuyo. —Changze ignoró a Lan Qiren y tomó a su pequeño en brazos para alzarlo. Wei Wuxian buscó aferrase con ambas piernas a la cadera de su madre, mientras que con sus brazos se abrazó al cuello de este.

— ¡Shoo, vete fantasma, vete!

A este punto, un par de venas punzaban en las sienes de Lan Qiren y QingHeng-Jun temía por la salud de su hermano pero tampoco podía hacer algo al respecto, después de todo, ¿cómo regañar a un niño que no era hijo suyo y que no tenía malas intenciones?

— Hm, ¡escandaloso!

Todos los adultos bajaron la mirada hacia el menor de los niños a quien QingHeng-Jun mantenía sujetado de la mano. Sus orbes pálidos mostraban molestia al igual que su bello rostro fruncido, por otro lado, el mayor de los pequeños sonrió un poco más amplio.

— Lan WangJi —El mencionado volteó a ver a su hermano, que había dado un paso para tomarle por el hombro.

— A-Xian, este caballero no es ningún fantasma. —La única joven del grupo se acercó al menor, picándole las mejillas sonrojadas con las yemas de sus dedos.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura si siempre tienes los ojos vendados? —La joven volteó en dirección de Ling Xiao, aún manteniendo su sonrisa y advirtiéndole con ésta, que se quedará callado, a lo que el de cabello negro acató.

Wei Changze suspiró cansado al igual que QingHeng-Jun. El mayor de sus hijos se mostraba curioso, mientras que el menor seguía con un semblante molesto e imitando la acción de Wei Changze, decidió cargar al pequeño de orbes dorados, quien explayó los ojos ante la repentina acción de su padre, cosa a la que no estaba del todo acostumbrado pero que no negó, después de todo, eran raros los momentos que podían pasar con él.

— Lan Xichen y Lan WangJi han crecido mucho desde la última vez que les vi —Ante la mención de sus nombres ambos niños se mostraron sorprendidos.

Lan Qiren rodó los ojos molesto y esperaba que su hermano ignorara las palabras del otro e iniciaran su camino de regreso a la residencia Jiang, pero QingHeng-Jun tenía otros planes.

— Seis años para ser exactos. —Ambos asintieron y emprendieron una caminata al sentido contrario que debían seguir.

Li ZhiRuo y Ling Xiao vieron a un estupefacto Lan Qiren. A este paso, el hombre terminaría con el cabello teñido en blanco y quizá con dolor en el estómago por la molestia que estaba conteniendo.

— Creo que será mejor seguirles. —La fémina no perdió tiempo y retomó los pasos detrás de su señor, yendo siempre dos pasos detrás de este.

Minutos después les siguieron Ling Xiao y un resignado Lan Qiren, ya pensaría en cómo apartar a su hermano y sobrinos de la mala influencia que era Wei Changze y su mini copia.

Wei Wuxian observaba con curiosidad al otro niño que iba en los brazos de su padre. No entendía como podía ser tan serio, ¿acaso no podía sonreír?

— ¿Se te quebró la sonrisa? —Preguntó curioso. Lan WangJi le ignoró, volteando el rostro hacia otro lado.

— Es un poco tímido —Respondió otra voz, era la de Lan Xichen quien caminaba tomado de la mano de su padre— ¿Verdad, WangJi?

Ni QingHeng-Jun o Wei Changze dijeron algo. Si bien estaban atentos de las acciones y palabras de los tres niños, preferían que ellos convivieran un poco. Aunque QingHeng-Jun tenía la esperanza de que aquel pequeño Wei sacara más expresiones en el menor de sus hijos, después de todo, no quería ver a WangJi crecer como alguien serio y sin emociones, ¿y qué mejor que un Wei para tal tarea?

  
  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la reina abeja:
> 
> ¿Que más puedo decir? —Se alza de hombros— ¿les está gustando la historia? ¿Porque no veo más comentarios? :'v
> 
> ¿Nadie tiene preguntas?


	5. Chapter 5

Lan Qiren tenía cientos de dudas en su mente, pero la mayor de todas era, ¿cómo es que su hermano podía mantener una plática de más de media hora con Wei Changze?

 

Vio con cierto recelo a los sirvientes de aquel demonio de negro. Ninguno había dicho palabra alguna desde que habían reiniciado su caminata con quien sabe que rumbo.

 

QingHeng-Jun no podía evitar ver de reojo al pequeño que cargaba en los brazos. Lan WangJi seguía con el ceño fruncido y se negaba a ver al insistente A-Xian, por lo que casi siempre acababa escondiendo el rostro contra el pecho de su padre o en la curvatura que unía el cuello y hombro.

 

— ¡Hey, hey! WangJi, Lan WangJi, ¡mírame!

 

Lan Xichen escondió una sonrisa detrás de la manga de su túnica al notar la insistencia del menor. WangJi frunció los labios y cruzó sus pequeños brazos sobre su pecho, cabe decir que QingHeng-Jun sintió ternura al ver la expresión del pequeñín por no haberle sacado ni media palabra al pequeño Lan WangJi, aunque Lan Qiren se mostraba complacido por el actuar de su sobrino menor. Lo menos que el deseaba, era que los pequeños orgullos de la secta Gusu Lan aprendieran las malas mañas del pequeño Wei.

 

Pronto el menor de los tres niños pareció estar cerca del colapso del aburrimiento. Lan Xichen y Lan WangJi eran muy aburridos y su mami no dejaba de hablar con aquel señor. Extrañamente la presencia de QingHeng-Jun no le incomodaba en absoluto. No era como otros hombres que se habían acercado a su madre con quien sabe que motivo, pues por mucho que actuaran amables con él, siempre le provocaba molestia, que era compartida con ZhiRuo y Ling Xiao, pero hasta el momento, ambos parecían tranquilos con la presencia de los de blanco.

 

— Mami, bájame, bájame, bájame —La petición insistente provocó que una vena saltara de la sien de Lan Qiren, murmurando lo mal educado que era el niño al interrumpir la plática de dos adultos, pero obviamente Wei Changze no le tomó importancia y Ling Xiao se vió tentado a meterle zancadilla al barbas de chivo, de no ser por la sonrisa de advertencia que ZhiRuo le lanzó.

 

Una vez sobre el suelo, Wei WuXian se sintió libre y empezó a correr hacia el frente, llegando hasta un pequeño puente y deteniéndose a ver los peces koi que nadaban libremente sobre las aguas cristalinas. El líder de la secta de Gusu miraba con cierta envidia al pequeño, pues deseaba ver de la misma manera a sus dos hijos que, para solo tener nueve y siete años, ya actuaban como adultos.

 

— Es un pequeño muy energético. —Las palabras se deslizaron sin cuidado de sus labios. Wei Chanze le observó, ambos aún caminando a paso tranquilo a pesar de que Wei WuXian ya les habían sacado ventaja y seguía esperándolos sobre el puente.

 

— Todos los niños son así. —Respondió. Sus orbes se posaron sobre los pequeños WangJi y XiChen, este último parecía sonreír y su mirada lucía más brillante que la de su hermano menor— Siempre y cuando les dejes actuar como lo que son, unos niños.

 

QingHeng-Jun ahogó una risa, sabía que eso era una reprimenda por la enseñanza tan estricta de la secta Lan, pero a diferencia suya, Lan Qiren no se quedó callado.

 

— Wei Changze, ¿te atreves a insultar nuestra secta y la manera en que mi hermano cría a sus hijos, cuando tu tienes un torbellino por primogénito?

 

— ¡Qiren! —Este negó y acortó la distancia, manteniendo la mirada sobre Wei Changze, quien a pesar de ser un hombre de finas facciones y apariencia débil, no lucía para nada intimidado al tener frente a él a uno de los cultivadores más prominentes de la secta.

 

— Hermano, sinceramente no te comprendo. —Sus orbes se clavaron en los de QingHeng-Jun, quien para entonces había dejado a un confundido Lan WangJi sobre el suelo y Lan Xichen como adivinando los pensamientos de su padre, tomó la mano de su hermano menor y lo llevó a donde el pequeño Wei aún permanecía observando los peces o tentado a atrape uno y pedirle a su madre o a alguno de los sirvientes que lo preparase para el almuerzo. Y los pobres como si pudieran leer los pensamientos del pequeño Wei, nadaban despavoridos para esconderse.

 

 

Por otro lado Li ZhiRuo y Ling Xiao siguieron al duo. En una situación como esa, su deber no solamente es cuidar al pequeño Wei, sino también a los pequeños Lan y dejar que el trío de adultos arreglasen sus diferencias, ya fuera por las buenas o las malas.

 

— Escúchame bien Lan Qiren, porque sólo lo repetiré una vez. —Sus orbes se oscurecieron al descender a aquella cosa que el mayor tenía pegada a la barbilla— En ningún momento he insultado a su secta o la crianza de tu hermano, simplemente mencioné que a veces los niños deben de actuar como lo que son, como niños y no como ancianos amargados.

 

— Eres un insolente —Arrastró las palabras con disgusto.

 

— Y tú, un cabeza dura. No comprendo o más bien, no creo que su fundador haya creado tantas reglas absurdas, después de todo, los humanos estamos destinados a errar y a aprender de nuestros errores.

 

— ¿Y tú piensas que todos los humanos tienen ese pensamiento? De ser así, no existirían personas siguiendo el mal camino.

 

Wei Changze rodó los ojos, cansado de la mentalidad cuadrada de aquel hombre.

 

— A este paso, lo único que tendrás pegado a ti será esa horrible barba. Acabarás solo y amargado. Es una lástima, siendo que eres un hombre atractivo.

 

Lan Qiren estaba listo para contraatacar cualquier insulto que saliera de aquella boca afilada, más nunca se esperó que Wei Changze terminará por ¿halagarle?

 

— Todo un desperdicio. — Chasqueo la lengua.

 

Los orbes destellantes de Wei brillaron con cierta malicia y sus pestañas emitieron el batido de un colibrí, uno demasiado coqueto que llamó la atención de Lan Qiren y provocó un calor en sus mejillas.

 

QingHeng-Jun los observaba en silencio, sobre todo al ver a su hermano en aquella situación, el gran Lan Qiren, hombre cuya compostura se mantenía firme como los murales de roca en Cloud Recesses, aquellos que mostraban con orgullo las tres mil reglas, se había quedado sin palabras.

 

— ¡Wei Changze! —El mencionado reprimió una risilla y con un par de pasos cortos, se acercó a aquel hombre, acariciándole las pálidas mejillas de jade. Éste sintió como los largos y finos dedos se pasearon con rapidez y cuidado, provocándole un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. Travieso y desvergonzado, Wei Changze se giró, dándole la espalda y dejando que su lacia cabellera danzase.

 

Los orbes plateados vieron de reojo a QingHeng-Jun, quien sonrió con nerviosismo mientras retrocedía un solo paso.

 

— Respeto los hombres casados, sobre todo, aquellos que tienen hermosos niños. —Por el tono de voz tan juguetón, cualquiera pensaría que mentía, pero lo cierto es que jamás se atrevería a poner un dedo sobre un hombre que estuviese acompañado. Claro que había una excepción pero eso era otra historia.

 

— ¡Hmm, Wei Changze, eres un desvergonzado! —Su mirada parecían dagas filosas atravesando aquella figura esbelta. No cayendo en cuenta que miraba al hombre de menor estatura, de pies a cabeza.

 

Antes de que Wei Changze pudiera contraatacar con alguna broma, unos chillidos llamaron su atención.

 

Los tres adultos voltearon a ver en dirección de tal conmoción, encontrándose al final del puente con un pequeño niño vestido de blanco, saltando encima de otro más pequeño y con túnica ébano.

 

— ¡Lan Wangji, no!

 

El pequeño no hizo caso y se abalanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el otro niño que seguía riendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Los adultos que debían estar al cuidado de los pequeños, parecían estar enfrascados en una calurosa pelea por igual.

 

Lan XiChen no sabía como calmar a su hermano menor, solo miraba con pánico como los menores rodaban sobre la tierra e ignorando que sus ropas se llevaban con pasto y rastros de lodo que se habían formado por las lloviznas de noches pasadas.

 

Wei Wuxian por su parte seguía sin soltar aquella cinta blanca e inmaculada, enredándola en sus pequeños dedos mientras luchaba en apartar al otro.

 

— ¡WangJi, es solo una cinta! —Lloró.

 

Si bien en ningún momento ninguno de los dos había levantado la mano contra el otro, sus espaldas dolían por rodar de aquí y allá sobre las pequeñas piedrecitas. Tenían los cabellos revueltos, las mejillas rojas y con sus perlas saladas, ya fueran por sudor o lágrimas.

 

Los padres de los implicados salieron al rescate, separándolos a tiempo y acunándolos en su pecho.

 

— ¡Devuélvelo! —Gritó molesto, sin dejar de luchar en los brazos de su padre. Sus piernas cortas se mecían con violencia, buscando de alguna manera el escaparse del agarre del mayor.

 

— ¡Es solo un listón! —Gritó molesto el otro pequeño, refugiándose en el pecho de su madre, escondiendo su rostro sucio y con lágrimas por el enojo. El pequeño Wei no entendía porque el otro se le había lanzado, simplemente por tocar ese tonto y feo listón.

 

— WangJi —El menor hipo, su ceño estaba fruncido. El puente de su pequeña nariz y mejillas estaban igual de sucias y mojadas a las de Wei Wuxian.

 

Wei Changze lanzó una mirada acusatoria a sus sirvientes, estos sólo temblaron y agacharon la cabeza.

 

— ¿Se puede saber que rayos pasó? —Ambos aún guardando silencio, pensaban como explicar lo sucedido, pero la voz de Lan Qiren les interrumpió.

 

— ¿Acaso no está claro? —Sus orbes se oscurecieron, llenos de una terrible molestia. Como si las llamas infernales danzase en los orbes de aquel hombre con apariencia de inmortal.

 

— Ni tú ni yo, lo sabemos con claridad. —Gruñó. Su diestra acariciaba la espalda de su retoño de loto que aún hipaba y mantenía fuertemente agarrado el listón en su pequeña mano— Nosotros no estábamos cerca cuando empezaron a pelear, no hemos visto ni escuchado nada

 

— ¡La prueba la tiene ese pequeño demonio que tienes ahí! —Señaló molesto. Sus venas mostrándose en la sien y el rostro escarlata por la furia. QingHeng-Jun se mantuvo en silencio, ignorando la pelea y calmando a su hijo menor, quien ahora se escondía por la vergüenza que sentía.

 

— Ese hijo tuyo será una desgracia, seguirá tus mismos pasos y... —Sus palabras seguían sin detenerse, como el flujo de un río llegando a desembocar al mar.

 

— ¡Qiren! —Por primera vez QingHeng-Jun alzó la voz, sorprendiendo tanto a sus hijos como a su hermano— Es suficiente.

 

— ¡Hermano! —Negó, y sus manos se cerraron hasta formar puños pálidos que lastimaban sus palmas— ¡Éste es un insulto para nuestra secta y sobre todo para Lan Wangji!

 

El líder de secta negó a las palabras de su hermano y alzando la mano que minutos antes había usado para acariciar la espalda de su hijo, le indicó que guardase silencio.

 

— Lan Wangji y Wei Wuxian son niños, ni uno ni otro comprende al cien por ciento el significado del listón de nuestra secta. Son dos almas jóvenes e inocentes, así que baja tu voz.

 

Lan Qiren se quedó mudo al ver que la calma de su hermano había desaparecido, inclusive respiraba algo agitado y un par de mechones habían caído sobre el rostro.

 

Ling Xiao se mordió la mejilla por dentro, y sus dedos jugaban con nerviosismo por detrás de su espalda. ZhiRuo por su parte seguía en silencio y con la cabeza gacha, no sabiendo muy bien como interrumpir y aclarar el mal entendido, pero al notar que el líder de secta estaba no enojado con el pequeño Wei, dejo que las cosas fluyesen con tranquilidad. Ya si alguno preguntaba que había sucedido entonces ella misma lo haría.

 

— Wei Ying —El menor se encogió, hipando suavecito y frotando el rostro contra el pecho de su madre— Wei Ying

 

Volvió a llamarle, con voz calma y mirada serena mientras acariciaba los cabellos ébano de su hijo y arrullaba con aquella dulce voz. WangJi, quien aún seguía escondido en los brazos de su padre, no pudo evitar alzar la cabeza, viendo de reojo al otro hombre que cargaba al otro pequeño.

 

Extrañamente le hacía recordar a la voz de su madre, siempre hablándole con calma y tarareos de una tonada vieja cuando estaba triste. Sus orbes claros vieron como Wei Ying, salía de aquel escondite seguro. Sus orbes dorados vieron el rostro sonrojado del niño que, de a poco fue mostrando una sonrisa mientras miraba a su progenitor.

 

— La sonrisa de A-Xian es la más hermosa de todas, —El pequeño rió al sentir sus mejillas siendo suavemente picoteadas— Así que deja de llorar.

 

— Pero... —Bajó la mirada y con sus pequeños puños limpio las perlas restantes. Wei Changze vio cómo su hijo inflaba ambas mejillas, llegando a lucir como dulces manzanas.

 

Los orbes plateados de Wei Changze buscaron los dorados del otro pequeño travieso y este avergonzado, volvió a su escondite contra el pecho de su padre quien se sobresaltó preocupado. Más al bajar la mirada, vio que el pequeño tenía las orejas rojas por la vergüenza y con el corazón saltándole rápidamente, como si fuera un pequeño y travieso conejo.

 

— Fue una travesura de niños. —Habló el senior Wei, acortando la distancia con su retoño.

 

QingHeng-Jun asintió para gusto de su hijo mayor, quien solo suspiró. Lan XiChen por fin pudo respirar en paz al ver que ni su padre, ni senior Wei estaban molestos, bueno quizá su tío lo estaba, pero ya esperaría a que la molestia se le quitase.

 

— Wei Ying —El niño reprimió una sonrisa al escuchar el tono del mayor, si bien era suave, sabía que le estaba a punto de reprender— Devuélvele el listón a Lan WangJi.

 

El pequeño parpadeó un par de veces, mostrándose confundido hasta que posó la mirada sobre su mano izquierda donde el dichoso listón seguía enredado en sus dedos. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosáceas y, girándose para ver al otro niño, extendió el brazo.

 

— Lo siento —Murmuro con la vergüenza que todo pequeño de seis años puede sentir al darse cuenta que ha hecho mal y ha sido reprendido por sus padres.

 

— WangJi —QingHeng-Jun llamó a su hijo. Éste negó a dar la cara, pero tras sentir que alguien tocaba su mano y de ver la sonrisa de su hermano mayor, se logró tranquilizar y afrontar al otro niño.

 

Lan Qiren rodó los ojos con molestia, rogando a los dioses que esto acabara y pudieran irse de ahí.

 

— Lo siento —Volvió a repetir; moviendo su mano para que el otro viera el listón y lo tomase.

 

Los orbes dorados de Lan Wangji vieron la tela blanca con el diseño de nueves celestes, que danzaba por la fresca brisa y luego se detenía a ver la sonrisa que afloraba en los labios del otro niño.

 

Frunció aún más el ceño y no muy seguro, fue buscando tomar nuevamente el listón. Una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos, lo llevó contra su pecho, como si con eso pudiera protegerlo.

 

— Y asunto arreglado, aquí nada malo ha pasado. —Sonrió de lado y beso la sien de su retoño. Wei Wuxian sonrió igual de feliz al ver que no estaba en problemas.

 

Y antes de que alguien pudiera quejarse, QingHeng-Jun volteó a ver a su hermano, sonriéndole como advertencia de que no debía echarle mas carbón al fuego. Y solo por esta vez, pareció funcionar.

 

A este punto, el sol ya se encontraba en alto, a pocos minutos de la hora del almuerzo. Antes de que dieran el adiós, un miembro de la secta YunmengJiang se apareció frente a los mayores, dando sus respetos y diciendo que el líder Jiang Fengmian había mandado a buscarles.

 

— De ser así, si me disculpan.

 

— Líder Jiang Fengmian también ha pedido la presencia de senior Wei y el joven A-Xian —La túnica púrpura se meció al girarse, ahora al encarar al otro y dar sus respetos con una reverencia, que si bien Wei Changze nunca había sido fan de éstas, no dijo nada para evitar algún sermón de Lan Qiren.

 

— Pero... —Quizo negarse, en verdad que quiso hacerlo, pero al ver el entusiasmo de su hijo, le llevó a guardarse las palabras.

 

— Si, mami, vayamos, vayamos, vayamos —El retoño de loto se movía inquieto. Parecía haber olvidado que momentos atrás, se había batido en un duelo contra el hijo de líder de la secta Lan, todo por un listón.

 

Soltando un suspiro, no le quedó más que asentir derrotado. Al menos tendría como diversión molestar al barbas de chivo y la araña violeta.

 

En su camino a la residencia Jiang, los adultos ignoraban los pensamientos que los tres pequeños guardaban recelosamente en sus corazones y las pequeñas miradas que estos se lanzaban con discreción.

 

Dos de ellos iban sonrientes, eran como pequeños rayos del sol que iluminaban el camino, mientras que el tercero no entendía porque sus orejas seguían cálidas y el saltar del pequeño conejo en su corazón.

 

— "¿Acaso estaré enfermo?" —De solo pensarlo negó, ¿acaso ese niño le había contagiado algo malo?

 

Por otro lado, Lan Xichen esperaba que algo más sucediera, quizá algo más tranquilo y que su hermano saliera de ese cascarón.

 

— "Quizá A-Xian logre hacer que Wangji sonría" —Su mano apretó con suavidad la de su padre, llamando su atención.

 

— A-XiChen, ¿sucede algo? —El menor negó y continuó su camino. Claro que para un padre hay cosas que no pasan desapercibidas y una de esas es cuando sus hijos traman algo.

 

Por otro lado, Wei Wuxian estaba feliz de ver a su Shijie y al gruñón de Jiang Cheng, tan solo esperaba que los perros de este no estuvieran ahí.

 

— ¡De prisa, hay que detenerle!

 

 

Ninguno espero más, todos salieron corriendo para detenerle. El alboroto se fue haciendo tan grande pues Wei Changze, era de los más escurridizos y sólo pocos habían llegado a conocer el verdadero poder de su cultivación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la reina abeja.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Qué pasará, qué misterio habrá?,
> 
> Puede ser mi gran noche~~~
> 
> ¿Alguien tiene una ligera idea de lo que está pasando? Porque yo no :'v solo escribí lo que se me vino a la mente y ya...~
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Que les pareció el capítulo de hoy? ¿Que creen que va a pasar en el siguiente? Y a todo esto, ¿que piensan de la relación de Jiang Fengmian y Wei Changze? 
> 
> No se olviden de comentar, notar y compartir esta historia!


	6. Chapter 6

Jóvenes en túnicas moradas con negro se miraban de reojo y murmuraban. Sus curiosas miradas no podían despegarse de los recién llegados a quienes saludaban con una reverencia mientras juntaban el puño derecho sobre la palma izquierda, inclinándose levemente hacia el frente.

QinHeng-Jun quien iba al frente con sus hijos y hermano, les dedicó una leve sonrisa y leve asentimiento de cabeza. Lan QiRen por su parte sólo alzó una de sus cejas al ver que más de alguno de esos jóvenes tenía uniforme sucio.

— ¡Hmmp! —Más de alguno tembló al ver la mirada desaprobadora, que por suerte pasó al olvido en menos de un suspiro.

La mirada de todos los jóvenes, desde los cultivadores juniors hasta los pequeños shidis, se enfocaron en las figuras que venían detrás de los cultivadores de Gusu.

— ¡Senior Wei!

Los modales perecieron desaparecer por breves segundos, muchos sonrieron risueños mientras corrían hasta donde ellos, siendo estos los más pequeños.

La mirada de Wei Wuxian brilló al ver a los demás niños y como si su madre le leyera la mente, este le dejó sobre el suelo, quien sin esperar más corrió a encontrarse a medio camino con los otros niños para saludarlos. Wei Changze sólo miraba a su pequeño correr, y escuchar como detrás suyo Ling Xiao apostaba semillas de loto a que Wei Wuxian se iría a caer para luego levantarse, hacer como si nada y seguir corriendo.

Y efectivamente Ling Xiao se ganó un cesto de semillas de loto.

Todo había pasado tal cual lo había descrito en voz baja, Lan Qiren rodó los ojos molesto.

— Si sigues haciendo eso te quedarás visco —Sus bellos orbes dieron un rápido vistazo al mayor, soltándole una suave risa. Wei Changze seguía jugando con fuego, molestando al perfecto de Lan Qiren, logrando fundirle las neuronas mientras que QingHeng-Jun pedía paciencia a los cielos.

Lan XiChen prefirió voltear a ver hacia donde había corrido el menor de los Wei, preguntándose mentalmente, ¿como era posible que el otro niño siguiera ignorando la molestia latente de su tío? ¿Acaso Wei Wuxian era inmune a la mirada desaprobadora de su tío Lan Qiren?

— ¡Sorprendente! —Sus orbes brillaron con curiosidad, ganandose miradas de parte de su padre y hermano menor. Solo negó y volvió la mirada al grupo de niños en túnicas moradas con negro, estos parecían felices corriendo y jugando entre elllos.

El joven cultivador que había ido a buscarles se disculpo en nombre de sus compañeros, QingHeng-Jun negó, y con una sonrisa tan cálida que competía contra el cielo de verano, declaro que no había nada porque disculparse. Al ver que el líder de secta no parecía molesto, el alma regreso al cuerpo del joven, solo rezaba que este incidente no llegara a oídos de Madame Yu o sino todos acabarían recibiendo latigazos.

— ¡A-Xian! —Los orbes plateados del menor buscaron el origen de aquella voz, y sus labios mostraron una sonrisa radiante al encontrarle— ¡Senior Wei!

Jiang Yanli había salido a recibirles, que sin esperarse más fue a acunar al pequeño Wei en sus brazos. Wei Wuxian parecía a gusto los brazos de su shijie, y esta no se mostraba en quererle soltar tampoco.

— Oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo... —El sirviente de Wei Changze, Ling Xiao, soltó un suspiro y negó, Li ZhiRuo le dio un codazo en el costado a su compañero quien le volteó a ver con malos ojos, QingHeng-Jun sonrió ante esto y Lan WangJi no entendía como su padre aún mantenía aquella sonrisa en los labios, ¡el ya estaba cansado!

— ¡Deja de molestarle! —Nuevamente ambos se enfrascaron en una discusión, Wei Changze sólo les dejó hacer mientras suspiraba, no tenía caso regañarlos a esos dos.

El menor frunció más el ceño, estaba desesperándose por bañarse y colocase una túnica nueva pero eso llevaría más tiempo de lo que se había imaginado.

— QingHeng-Jun, será mejor que lleves a este pequeño a darse un baño —Los orbes claros del menor se fijaron en los de Wei Changze. Las orejas del pequeño volvieron a tornarse de un tono rosáceo y su rostro se ocultó entre el cuello y hombro de su padre.

El mayor de los Wei solo sonrió ante la timidez del pequeño, a veces le gustaría que su pequeño retoño de loto fuera un poco más reservado como lo eran los pequeños Lan, pero solo un poco, tampoco quería convertir a su pequeño en un amargado.

— Estoy seguro que luego de un buen baño y con ropas limpias, se sentirán mejor~ —La mirada de plata danzo hacia los orbes de Lan Qiren, sabía que el otro no había parado de observarle, en todo el camino había sentido aquella mirada que se asemejaba al filo de una espada.

Lan Qiren bufó e ignorando a Wei ChangZe, se dirigió a su hermano para decirle que iría a refrescarse un poco.

— ¿No quieres que te ayude? —Tanto el líder de secta como su hermano dirigieron la mirada hacia el de negro, Wei Changze mostró una sonrisa amplia y burlona. Lan Qiren frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda, dejando a que su hermano lidiase con ese demonio pues el ya estaba cansado.

Los alumnos que le vieron partir de estremecieron al sentir el aíra tan pesada.

— Harás que mi hermano sufra —Los pequeños Lan XiChen y Lan WangJi alzaron la mirada directo hacia su padre quien solo miraba sin esperanzas a Wei Changze, este hizo un gesto con la mano como si le estuviera restando importancia al asunto.

— Tu hermano sufre porque quiere —Sus palabras únicamente llegaron a oídos del otro adulto. Sus orbes entonces bajaron hacia los de Lan Xichen, el menor le miraba con sincera curiosidad— A pesar de haber diferencia de edades, ambos son tan iguales pero sus personalidades tan diferentes. A-Huan es como tu, mientras que A-Zhan me recuerda a Lan Qiren ~

Las pálidas mejillas de ambos niños se tornaron se un suave rosáceo al escuchar sus nombres siendo pronunciados por aquellos labios, y Wei Changze parecía no sentir vergüenza al haberles llamado por sus nombres de nacimiento.

El líder de la secta Lan negó más no regaño al otro, solo le vio caminar en dirección de los demás jóvenes cultivadores de la secta Jiang, estos parecían seguir jugando con el pequeño Wei Wuxian cuyas ropas habían empeorado.

— Padre —Inmediatamente sus ojos buscaron los de su hijo menor, Lan Wangji seguía con aquella expresión estoica pero al igual que su hijo mayor, podía leerle como si de un libro abierto se tratase.

Su diestra acarició la mejilla del menor limpiando a su vez un rastro de suciedad que había quedado luego de la pelea infantil. Le acomodo en nueva cuenta entre sus brazos y, una vez listo tomó a Lan Xichen de la mano para digiriese a los pasillos que daban a sus habitaciones, siguiendo los mismos pasos de su hermano no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a Wei Changze. Este había vuelto a tomar a Wei Wuxian en brazos y le hablaba al oído, seguramente llamándole la atención, fue algo que dedujo al ver el mohín en el rostro infantil.

Algo curioso fue que un par de ojos dorados vieron en la misma dirección para luego girarse llenos de vergüenza y sus manos echas puño. XiChen solo sonrió y siguió los pasos de su padre, aún debían asearse antes de asistir al almuerzo con los demás líderes y el anfitrión del torneo de las seis artes.

Una vez que los de la secta Lan desaparecieron de su rango de vista, Wei Changze se permitio respirar más tranquilo. Su mirada regreso hacia su hijo quien parecía feliz hablando con Jiang Yanli, la joven al notar la mirada del mayor de los Wei le dedico una reverencia y se acercó más para saludarle. No paso mucho tiempo para que el miedo del mas pequeño se materializara, un par de ladridos se hicieron escuchar seguido de los regaños de un niño.

Jiang Cheng corría con todas sus fuerzas tratando de atrapar a sus mascotas, pero ni Feifei o Xiao-ai parecían querer obedecer a su amo. Jiang Cheng trastabillo en una de esas y cayo de frente. Los orbes del menor se cristalizaron ante el dolor y un par de perlas saladas se asommaron por sus ojos, Jiang Yanli al notar eso no pudo evitar correr hasta donde su hermano y ayudarle a levantarse.

— ¿Estás bien? —El menor alzo la mirada y a pesar de haberse golpeado la nariz y frente, su orgullo era demasiado grande como para decir lo contrario.

— ¡Aléjenlos de mi!

Tras ayudarle a levantarse Yanli se preocupo al ver que ahora quien lloraba era Wei Wuxian, la mirada purpura de Jiang Cheng se lleno de preocupación, por eso mismo el había estado tan apurado en llevar a sus mascotas al otro lado de la residencia pero ahora todo se habia arruinado y A-xian parecía estar llorando su corazón.

— ¡Wei Wuxian! —No se espero mas y olvidando el dollor que le provocó la caída,  corrió hasta donde ambos Wei se encontraban.

Feifei y Xiao-Ai parecieron reaccionar a la voz de su amo y dejaron de ladrar por un momento, aunque ambas aun seguían pegadas al mayor y agitaban alegremente sus colas en espera de una caricia.

Ling Xiao al ver aquella escena se sentía tentado de apartar ambas criaturas, pero Li ZhiRou se interpuso y con una seña silenciosa le indicó que dejara las cosas fluir.

El menor de los Jiang no tardo en llegar, sus mascotas entonces parecieron prestarle atención y fueron donde el y pararse sobre sus patas traseras mientras que las delanteras las buscaban apoyar sobre el cuerpo del joven.

— Yo... —Una de las cachorras no le dejo hablar y dio un brinco seguido de un ladrido, Wei Wuxian se encogió más en los brazos de su madre mientras seguía sollozando, para disgusto de Jiang Cheng, en serio que no entendía porque el otro le tenía miedo a tan bellas y tranquilas criaturas— ¡No te harán nada!

El menor le ignoró por lo que Jiang Cheng le fulmino con la mirmada y murmuró por lo bajo lo injusto que era tener que esconder sus tan preciados amigos peludos, pero bueno, ordenes eran ordenes y su padre ya le había advertido más de una vez la fobia del pequeño Wei.

— A-Ying, vamos cariño deja de llorar, no te harán nada —Trato de tranquilizarle, su mano libre acariciaba las hebras oscuras del menor quien aún temblaba y se negaba a ver a ambos caninos.

Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero, sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados y sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse, alarmando a Jiang Yanli quien rápidamente busco tranquilizarlo. La joven sabía del temor de su hermano menor quien ya se imaginaba siendo castigado por su padre o peor aún, su madre.

— A-Cheng —El menor alzo la cabeza, un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas al imaginarse a Fefei y Xiao-ai siendo arrebatadas de su lado, ambas eran su compañía, no se podía dar el lujo de hacer amigos ante la mirada severa de su madre y con el único que podía tener tal afinidad, le tenía fobia a los perros, ¡la vida era injusta con el!—Tranquilo, estoy seguro de que tu padre y madre no se enteraran de esto

— ¿Como puedes estar tan seguro? Mi madre siempre se termina enterando de todo

Quiso darle la razón al menor pero sabía que aquello solo le bajaría mas los ánimos por lo que decidió mentirle piadosamente, sacándole así una risa ligeramente histérica a uno de sus dos sirvientes que aún le esperaban a un par de metros detrás suyo.

Le restó importancia y negó, asegurándole de que nada malo pasaría y con ambos caninos.

— ¿Lo prometes? —Al mayor casi se le derrite el corazón ante la actitud sumisa del menor.

— Lo prometo —Con la promesa de Wei Changze el joven pudo respirar tranquilo y se sentó sobre el suelo a abrazar a ambas caninas que no tardaron en lamerle la cara.

Wei Changze le dejó hacer y como no queriendo, se fue despidiendo de ambos menores usando así propio hijo como excusa para irse de ahí.

— ¡¿Que?! —Los orbes del menor se explayaron al escuchar las palabras de su madre y a cómo pudo lucho para soltarse de sus brazos— ¡No quiero irme!

Por un momento Wei Wuxian había olvidado que ambas cachorras aún seguían debajo suyo, y los hermanos Jiang buscaban una manera de convencer al mayor de que se quedase, después de todo ese era el motivo por el cual A-Cheng había pasado tantos problemas en ocultar sus mascotas.

— ¡Padre mando a buscar por ti y Wei Wuxian! —Declaró con actitud seria y señalándole.

— Seguramente fue un mal entendido —Negó y se giró, pero eso no detuvo al menor de ropajes morados para seguirle.

— ¡Alto ahí!

Jiang Yanli vio volar a su hermano y sin uso de alguna de esas espadas, el pequeño Jiang Cheng se había pegado como lapa a la espada del mayor de los Wei, y Wuxian parecía feliz ante esto.

¡¿Que les pasaba a los niños de hoy en día?!

El mayor trastabilló un poco y aún con el peso extra no se detuvo, sus pasos se hicieron más acelerados a pesar de llevarse al hijo del líder sobre la espalda.

— ¿Deberíamos ayudarle? —Ling Xiao volteó a ver a su compañera quien seguía los pasos de su amo, y con la faz llena de preocupación.

— ¿Deberíamos? —Preguntó devuelta y con aburrimiento, lo ZhiRuo suspiró derrotada.

A cinco metros delante suyo Wei Changze iba con su hijo en brazos y con Jiang Cheng en la espalda, algunos que les vieron pasar creyeron que se trataba de algún juego nuevo, más uno de los sirvientes allegados a Jiang Fengmian notó las intenciones del mayor de los Wei y sin esperarlo más salió corriendo para perseguirte y evitar que se fuera.

— ¡Amo Wei! —Los sirvientes de este salieron corriendo siendo igualmente perseguidos por una pequeña horda de shidis quienes no querían que se fueran.

— Amo bonito, no se vaya~

Wei Wuxian seguía luchando entre los brazos de su madre para que le soltara y Jiang Cheng tenía los ojos cristalinos, igualmente pedía al mayor que no se fuera.

— ¡Me tomó mucho tiempo atrapar a Feifei y Xiao-Ai! —Se aferró mas, pasando los brazos por el cuello ajeno, parecía un pequeño koala abrazado a Wei Changze.

— ¡Amo Wei, deje de huir no sea cobarde!

El mencionado le lanzó una mirada asesina y de advertencia a Ling Xiao pero este pareció no inmutarse y solo seguía corriendo detrás del otro.

— ¡Al menos deje a Wei Wuxian! —Nuevamente el menor de los Jiang se hizo notar, aumentando su molestia de modo infantil y bueno, ¿que más podía esperarse de un niño?— ¡Wei wuxian, todo esto es culpa tuya!

— ¡¿Y yo que hice?! —Preguntó. Sus orbes plateados se clavaron sobre los de su hermano del corazón y luego en los de su madre, pero Wei Changze trato resistir la tentación. Sabía que si miraba a su pequeño retoño de loto terminaría cayendo y nada ni nadie le salvaría de lo que fuera que llegase a pasar.

¿Y saben que fue lo peor que pudo haber pasado en esos instantes? 

— Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero que hermoso petirrojo tenemos aquí

Los pasos de Wei Changze se detuvieron en cuanto vio a aquel hombre con tal sonrisa, a su parecer le había ver desagradable.

Jiang Cheng aún prendado sobre la espalda del mayor, busco esconderse al ver al tipo que se encontraba enfrente de ellos y Wei Wuxian le imitó.

— Si, bueno, tengo prisa... —Obviamente no pensaba quedarse en ese lugar, pero el rechazo sólo avivó más las llamas de lujuria en los orbes ajenos.

La sonrisa de aquel sujeto solo le causó escalofríos, afortunadamente Ling Xiao y Li ZhiRuo llegaron a tiempo. Ambos sirvientes dieron una reverencia aunque por dentro sentían asco ante la presencia de aquel hombre y esos dos pequeños engendros abismales que tenía por hijos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la reina abeja.
> 
> Bueno admito que este capítulo no ha sido revisado por mi beta :'v pero no resistí las ganas de actualizar uwu @liz_nikiforov :'v amo tu trabajo cariño
> 
> Cuando ya tenga la versión sin cáncer entonces lo volveré a subir, sin más preámbulo disfruten del capítulo.
> 
> No se olviden de votar ⭐️, comentar y compartir.
> 
> Recuerden que deseo saber lo que piensan sobre esta historia, en especial si tienen dudas o teorías locas.
> 
> ¡Todo es bien recibido!


	7. Chapter 7

Las yemas de sus dedos se paseaban cuidadosamente por lalisa base de bronce y sus orbes se maravillaban hasta con el más mínimo detalle.

 

La horquilla que sostenía en sus manos tenía una flor de jade en la punta superior. La base de la flor era de color verde pálido, con blanco en el centro y el violeta se extendía de ahí hasta convertirse en un tenue rosa que terminaba en las puntas de los pétalos. De la base de éste, caía una fina cadena de oro que conectaba otra flor de loto hecha del mismo material.

 

Hace mes y medio que había realizado ese pedido y apenas dos días atrás lo había recibido. Ya podía imaginarse la expresión de Wei Changze en cuanto se la entregase. Obviamente, el otro rechazaría el obsequio, dando mil excusas para al final terminar aceptándole, justificándose con el pretexto de que solo lo hacía por mera obligación y nada más.

 

Le extrañaba con locura. Hacía mas de cinco años que sus cuerpos no se habían unido y con suerte lograban mantener una plática, que duraba cuatro varas de incienso.

 

Lo único que les lograba unir era el pequeño A-Xian. Ese ser era como un rayo de sol para ambos, aún cuando el mismo pequeño había sido la causa de la separación de ambos.

 

Sus labios dejaron salir un suspiro desganado. En ningún momento su corazón había logrado ganar odio o siquiera rencor contra el menor. Al contrario, cada que le miraba y tenía en sus brazos, solo podía sentir como su corazón se agitaba de la misma manera que cuando veía la sonrisa de sus dos hijos.

 

Salió de la habitación y guardó la horquilla en manga izquierda.

 

Mientras caminaba por el desolado pasillo, pensaba para sí mismo, añorando que ésta vez Wei Changze no rechazase su invitación, que si bien era algo imposible, aún guardaba en él algo esperanza. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que sus palabras llegasen a oídos del pequeño A-Xian, que seguramente rogaría a su madre para que asistieran. Y conociendo a Wei Changze, no habría nada en el mundo que éste le negara al menor, aún cuando eso significara el tener que soportar los acosos de cierto líder de secta y las miradas asesinas de la esposa de éste.

 

De solo imaginarse la expresión de Wei Changze, sus labios se alzaron en una leve sonrisa. Negando y soñando despierto, su corazón se agitaba con emoción ante la idea de ver nuevamente a su ex-amante. Era una emoción que dolía por veces y le dejaba un sabor amargo.

 

"No es, y jamás será tuyo."

 

Detuvo sus pasos, el adorno quemaba en la palma de su mano izquierda. Cerró los ojos. La verdad dolía. Ninguno de ellos le pertenecían aunque su corazón y mente intentasen engañarle.

 

La verdad dolía demasiado.

 

Pero no podía culpar al pequeño Wei WuXian. Él era un ser inocente e ignorante en los asuntos de ambos adultos.

 

— Líder de secta Jiang Fengmian

 

El de orbes violeta pareció sobresaltarse un poco. Había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no había reparado en la presencia de su esposa y de Madame Jin. La dama de vestimenta amarilla con blanco mostró una leve sonrisa tras haber presentado sus respetos al líder de secta.

 

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —El otro asintió, aunque era claro que había algo perturbando la mente del mayor, pero ni una y ni la otra dijeron algo al respecto más que una mirada desaprobadora por parte de Yu Ziyuan.

 

— Las preparaciones de este año me tienen con la mente ocupada. —Mintió con descaro.

 

Madame Jin observó de reojo a Yu Ziyuan y nuevamente clavó la mirada sobre el otro.

 

— Espero que al líder no le moleste que dos puestos más se hayan incluido en el almuerzo de hoy.

 

Yu Ziyuan le observaba de perfil y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Madame Jin quiso contener sus deseos de bufar, pero luego recordó que su marido era peor por ser un maldito infiel que se acostaba con todo aquél que se le pusiera en el camino. Aún recordaba los rumores de que habían visto a Jin GuangShan lanzándose miradas indecorosas al líder presente e inclusive, al tan amable y carismático QingHeng-Jun.

 

— En absoluto. —Negó.

 

Ninguno de los tres volvió a pronunciar palabra. Madame Yu se negó a ver a su esposo o siquiera digirle un saludo, al menos, no tenía porque fingir enfrente de su amiga de la infancia. Esa careta debía guardársela para más adelante, cuando estuvieran frente a los líderes de las demás sectas.

 

La tensión del matrimonio no pasó desapercibida para los ojos de Madame Jin. Había algo en la expresión de Jiang Fengmian, una inquietud en esos orbes violeta que le causaban cierto estrés.

 

Detuvo sus pasos por breves instantes. Su mirada seguía el andar del otro. Madame Yu tardó un cuarto de vara de incienso en darse cuenta que la otra no les estaba siguiendo y solo les observaba desde su lugar.

 

— ¿Sucede algo? —Se detuvo y le vio de lado. Jiang Fengmian imitó el gesto de su esposa y de igual manera mostró su preocupación por la otra dama.

 

— No es nada —Sus labios carmesí mostraron una sonrisa burlona.

 

Los orbes ámbar de la dama que portaba la peonía con orgullo, vio de pies a cabeza al líder de secta para luego retomar su caminar junto a su amiga. Madame Yu no tomó importancia ante la sonrisa de ésta.

 

Cuando llegaron, un par de doncellas se encargaron de avisarles que los líderes de las sectas LanLingJin y QingheNie, ya se encontraban esperándolos. Por otro lado, los líderes de QishanWen y GusuLan se habían disculpado con anticipación ante una posible llegada tardía.

 

Las doncellas se excusaron y regresaron a sus quehaceres. En cuando los líderes y anfitriones de YunmengJiang entraron, Nie FengLiu se levantó y saludó a ambos líderes, siendo imitado por el joven quien momentos antes había estado sentado a su lado izquierdo. Jin GuangShan y su primogénito, imitaron a los de QingheNie, más no pudo evitar palidecer en cuanto éste vio a su esposa entrar junto a Madame Yu.

 

¡¿Qué demonios hacía ella aquí?!

 

— Vaya, veo que te alegra verme.— Los orbes ámbar de Madame Jin se habían tornado fríos y dejando las formalidades, fue hasta el lado de su marido quien había empezado a sudar frío.

 

Nie FengLiu soltó una risa estridente, llamando la atención de todos y haciendo suspirar a su hijo que yacía parado al lado suyo.

 

El primogénito de Nie FengLiu frunció el entrecejo al escuchar las excusas tontas del líder de LanLingJin, además de sentir cierta pena por el pequeño que era acunado en los brazos de Madame Jin.

 

¿Qué clase de ejemplo le estaba dando al que sería el heredero de la secta LanLingJin?

 

Nie MingJue suspiró desganado, solo ahí cayendo en cuenta que el líder de YunmengJiang parecía haberle preguntado algo. Las mejillas del pre-adolescente se tornaron ligeramente carmesí. Trato de ocultar su vergüenza. Su padre solo le vio de reojo mientras alzaba una ceja.

 

— Has crecido mucho, A-MingJue.

 

— Cada día se hace más fuerte. Estoy seguro que a futuro será un excelente líder que hará prosperar aún más nuestra secta.

 

Nie MingJue sintió su corazón estallar en alegría ante las palabras de orgullo de su líder. Afortunadamente, aquella expresión casi siempre de molestia en su rostro, le ayudó a camuflar lo que realmente estaba sintiendo.

 

Los tres adultos intercambiaron un par de palabras más antes de tomar asiento. Madame Yu asintió a las doncellas al ver que la mesa individual había sido cambiada por una para dos personas. A este punto, Jin GuangShan ya entendía porque su mesa era igual de grande, ¡le habían tendido una trampa!

 

Sus orbes se dirigieron hacia los de un sonriente Jiang Fengmian quien bebía tranquilamente de su té.

 

— Está me las pagarás. —Murmuró.

 

— ¿Qué dijiste?

 

— ¡No dije nada! —Se quejó y tomó su abanico para ocultar parte de su rostro. Madame Jin rodó los ojos y prefirió observara su hijo y arreglar el fleco de este, muy a pesar del menor.

 

Jin ZiXuan agradecía que no compartía mesa con sus padres, además de haber un metro y medio de distancia con ellos. Les vio nuevamente y suspiró, esperando que en el futuro su vida no fuera un reflejo de lo que estaba viendo ahora.

 

— Lotus Pier sin duda alguna es un lugar tranquilo. —Nie FengLiu mantenía la vista hacia la enorme ventana con forma de loto de nueve pétalos, observando todo el horizonte y grabándose en su retina la tranquilidad que se respiraba en ese lugar.

 

Podía ver como algunos jóvenes estudiantes de la secta continuaban con su entrenamiento, mientras que los aprendices más pequeños, parecían disfrutar de esos breves momentos en los que no eran supervisados por Madame Yu, para jugar a "huye del cadáver feroz."

 

Nie MingJue imitó a su padre. Sentía curiosidad por saber cómo actuaban los estudiantes de la secta amiga, además de ver que clase de entrenamientos seguían. Aunque a simple vista, podía percatarse que no eran tan intensos como los que realizaban los discípulos en QingheNie.

 

Media vara de incienso después, una doncella anunció la llegada del líder de la secta GusuLan.

 

QingHeng-Jun venía acompañado de su hermano e hijos. Esos últimos y sobre todo el menor, se encontraba cómodo luego de haberse aseado y cambiado por túnicas limpias.

 

— Lamento la tardanza, pero surgieron un par de inconvenientes.

 

Lan Qiren bufó ante las palabras de su hermano, ahogándose en silencio por todo el escándalo ocasionado por Wei Changze horas atrás.

 

— No hay necesidad de disculparse, además aún falta un par de invitados más.

 

QingHeng-Jun escaneó la sala con atención. Además de las mesas designadas para ellos, también estaban las del líder de QishanWen e hijos, pero también había otra más que de igual forma estaba vacía y que por alguna extraña razón, estaba situada justo a lado de la mesa de su hermano Lan Qiren.

 

Dirigió la mirada a su hermano y luego a sus hijos, la sala apenas se llenaba con pláticas triviales a falta de un líder. Después, observó de reojo como la impaciencia crecía en el líder de Yunmeng y como un par de orbes dorados parecían mirar el lugar con curiosidad a pesar de no mostrar nada en su faz.

 

Desde su lugar, Jin ZiXuan pudo observar a los dos pequeños Lan y de paso, escuchar a su madre comentar o más bien, halagar el perfecto comportamiento que ambos pequeños mantenían, claro que esto parecía llenar de cierta incomodidad al primogénito de Nie FengLiu.

 

No pasó más de otra media vara de incienso hasta que se escuchase un gran escándalo. Nie FengLiu volteó a ver hacia la ventana solo para encontrarse con una mujer en vestiduras finas color ébano junto con dos niños, uno en sus brazos y otro aferrado sobre su espalda, siendo perseguida por un séquito de pequeños aprendices y dos sirvientes.

 

Las facciones de aquella mujer eran divinas. Las vestiduras negras parecían haber sido hechas con la mejor tela, acentuándose perfectamente a ese cuerpo esbelto, sobre todo a las caderas.

 

Su mirada le recorrió de pies a cabeza, deleitándose con la cascada de tinta negra que tenía por cabello y de su rostro de jade, hasta detenerse en esos labios finos y carnosos pintados en un dulce cerezo. Ambos niños parecían aferrarse a ella como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello, ¿quién era aquella bella mujer?

 

Jin GuangShan se sorprendió de la enorme atención que el otro le estaba dando a lo que sea que estuviera admirando a fuera del salón. Picado por la curiosidad y aprovechando que su demente esposa no dejaba de parlotear con los de GusuLan, aprovechó para mirar por la ventana. Sus orbes se explayaron al vislumbrar la belleza de aquella criatura, alegrando su corazón y su otro yo pareció reaccionar.

 

¡Qué escándalo!

 

Ambos líderes estaban absortos en quien sea que fuese esa bella Ninfa, que pronto atrajo la atención de los demás presentes.

 

Lan Qiren casi escupe sangre al ver lo que ocurría y QingHeng- Jun solo sonrió con levedad. Lan XiChen y Lan WangJi voltearon a ver a su padre, preguntando con la mirada si se encontraba bien.

 

— No pasa nada —Negó, pero aún así el pobre no dejaba de "toser" para camuflar lo que se catalogaría como una suave risita.

 

— Es hermosa.

 

Esas dos simples palabras parecieron llenar de furia a Madame Jin, quien volteó a ver de forma violenta a Jin GuangShan y sacarle un susto. ¡Que alguien le salvara!

 

Nie FengLiu no se contuvo y sin importarle, soltó una risa escandalosa en pos de burla, siendo seguida por Jiang Fengmian y QingHeng-Jun, pero este último, la negaría.

 

— ¡Aléjate de mí, demente!

 

Nie FengLiu casi se atora con su propia saliva al escuchar una voz suave pero varonil, y las damas del salón parecieron reaccionar de igual manera.

 

Madame Yu volteó a ver con rabia a su marido quien sin importarle nada, dirigió sus orbes violetas a la ventana.

 

La bella dama de negro, aún con el peso de ambos niños, se aventuró a tomar una piedra del suelo y lanzársela sin temor al líder de la secta QishanWen, 

que obviamente, éste la esquivó con gracia para disgusto ajeno.

 

— ¡Sálvenme, un demente intenta violarme!

 

Dentro de la sala todos se quedaron petrificados. Bueno, solo los líderes Nie FengLiu y Jin GuangShan, además de los hijos de éstos, después de todo, los demás ya habían tenido el placer de conocer a tan bella y delicada dama.

 

— Es...

 

— ¿...hombre...?

 

El lugar se lleno de un largo silencio, ni uno ni otro salía de estupor. Jin ZiXuan y Nie MingJue trataban de disimular la vergüenza que sentían, sobre todo este último por ser el mayor.

 

— No sabía que tu primo nos iría a acompañar. —La mirada de Madame Jin se clavó como daga sobre el hombre de túnica morada y luego en los de la esposa de éste.

 

— ¿Tú primo? ¿Te refieres a Wei Changze?

 

Nuevamente hubo otro silencio. Jiang Fengmian lucía tranquilo a pesar del tenso ambiente y con una sonrisa leve se excusó.

 

Madame Yu siguió la silueta de su marido y sin decir nada bebió la taza de té que aún seguía sobre su mesa. El líquido ya frío se paseó por su garganta de manera amarga, pero esta vez se había propuesto que si el imbécil de su marido buscaba el calor en el cuerpo del otro, ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo?

 

De todos los presentes, solo ambas damas sabían a donde se dirigía y no pasaron más de dos varas de incienso, cuando apareció acompañado del tan afamado Wei Changze, con el pequeño Wei WuXian aún en sus brazos. Jiang Cheng le había soltado en cuanto vio a su padre y ahora estaba siendo sujetado de la mano de éste y a un paso de distancia, venía Jiang Yanli platicando con la sirviente de Wei Changze. La persecución había sido altamente divertida aunque no podía evitar sentir escalofríos por la presencia de Wen Ruohan y sus dos hijos. Afortunadamente, Ling Xiao les había servido como escudo.

 

Jin GuangShan seguía sin salir de su asombro, su mujer entonces aprovechó para restregárselo en la cara. Aquello sería algo que haría para hacerlo infeliz hasta el último día de su vida. Y vaya que sería placentero, borrarle la estúpida y despreocupada sonrisa de su esposo cada vez que le recordara que había caído bajo el encanto de otro hombre.

 

Aunque Nie FengLiu no mostraba señales de perturbación. Inclusive, Nie Mingjue podía jurar que su padre seguía observando con mirada penetrante a aquel recién llegado.

 

— Lamentó la tardanza, pero no pude evitar quedar cautivado con el bello canto de un petirrojo.

 

Wei Changze se vio tentado a lanzarle otra piedra o cualquier otro objeto que tuviera al alcance, pero eso dejó de ser posible al tener tantos pares de ojos sobre su persona.

 

"Demasiados testigos". Pensó y fue desechando todos esos pensamientos donde torturaba de manera lenta y dolorosa a aquel perro Wen. "Solo por esta vez te dejaré vivir, maldito Wen grasoso".

 

— ¡Lan WangJi!

 

El mencionado dio un respingo al escuchar la voz del otro niño y frunció el entrecejo, ignorando los llamados del pequeño que revolviéndose en los brazos de su madre, terminó escapando de estos y salió corriendo por el lugar hasta llegar donde el menor.

 

— ¡Te encontré!

 

— ....

 

El pequeño solo guardo silencio y mantenía la mirada lejos de aquellos orbes plateados que le miraban con insistencia. Lan XiChen sonrió y llamó la atención del menor de los Wei, claro que eso solo causó que WangJi le viera disimuladamente por breves segundos.

 

Wei Wuxian parecía emocionado al ver que Lan XiChen mostraba interés en hablarle, además de que habían otros dos niños en el lugar.

 

Y la imagen sonriente del pequeño en traje negro era lo que impedía a Wei Changze de hacer un escándalo para ser echado de ahí. No quería tener que soportar aquella intensa mirada de la araña violeta, además de ahorrarse peleas sin sentido, o de tener que soportar los roces o miradas discretas con Jiang Fengmian.

 

— Al parecer, A-Xian ha hecho un nuevo amigo.

 

Jiang Cheng se sintió ofendido de las palabras de su hermana, que terminó soltándose del agarre de su padre, para ir hasta donde su hermano del corazón y jalarle del brazo.

 

Jiang Yanli sonrió ante su propia travesura. Su padre le imitó y acarició los cabellos de su hija.

 

— El pequeño petirrojo tiene la misma risa que su madre —La sonrisa de Wei Changze se congeló. Wen Ruohan solo sonrió más amplio, habría que ser ciego para no notar la mirada tan intensa del líder de QishanWen. Inclusive, sus dos hijos habían observado que su padre seguía con la mirada al hombre de traje negro. Parecía un cazador a punto de atrapar a su presa, de no ser por las constantes interrupciones.

 

Jiang Fengmian carraspeó para llamar la atención del otro. Wen Ruohan sonrió cínicamente y ofreciendo la mejor de sus sonrisas, le agradeció a su anfitrión por tan agradable invitación a almorzar. Los dos engendros de Wen Ruohan solo hicieron un gesto de asco, murmurando que la comida en QishanWen era más deliciosa que la de aquí en Yunmeng.

 

Nuevamente, Wei Changze se vio tentado a lanzar piedras a Wen Ruohan, a falta de no poder darles un fuerte castigo a esos mocosos insolentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la reina abeja.
> 
>  
> 
> @Liz_Nikiforov cariño, gracias por haberme ayudado con otro capítulo xD por fin puedo volver a publicar tranquilamente uwu no hay cáncer gracias a ti.
> 
>  
> 
> No se olviden de votar ⭐️, comentar y compartir.
> 
>  
> 
> Recuerden que deseo saber lo que piensan sobre esta historia, en especial si tienen dudas o teorías locas.
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Todo es bien recibido!


	8. Chapter 8

Vaya que Wei Changze se estaba conteniendo para no soltar algún improperio, el mal comportamiento de aquellos mocosos le estaba llevando al límite. ¿Es que nadie les había enseñado a ser siquiera educados? ¡Pero ni su pequeño retoño de loto era así!

 

Nuevamente buscó con la mirada a su hijo. Éste aun insistía en hacer hablar al más pequeño de los Lan y, aunque preguntaba cuanta cosa Lan WangJi, solo lograba ser ignorado. Lan XiChen era quien respondía con toda calma y con aquella sonrisa tan radiante.

 

— Tócame y te corto la mano.

 

Wen Ruohan detuvo el avance lento de su mano al simple susurro del joven.

 

— ¿Acaso tienes ojos en la espalda? —Preguntó de vuelta. El joven le vio de pies a cabeza y le ignoró, pero eso solo avivó aquella llama en el pecho del mayor.

 

Al líder de QishanWen no le importaba estar a la vista de todos, no podía evitar devorar a Wei Changze con la mirada. A diferencia de Jin GuangShan, el líder de la secta Wen sabía escoger con cuidado a sus amantes, sus gustos no eran tan simples para fijarse en cualquiera. Siempre debía ser alguien que le ofreciese más de un beneficio sin importar que fuera hombre o mujer.

 

Pero Wei Changze parecía un ser único. Había algo en aquel hermoso joven que le tenía loco. Claro que Wen Ruohan sabía controlar muy bien su obsesión, sabía que para atrapar a ese pequeño petirrojo, debía ir a pasos lentos o sino este saldría huyendo.

 

— Bueno, ahora que todos nos encontramos reunidos, ¿por qué no iniciar con el almuerzo?

 

Wei Changze pudo notar los tintes de celos en el tono de voz de Jiang Fengmian. Había que ser tonto para no ver más allá de la careta feliz del hombre.

 

— Ya era hora, ¡me muero de hambre!

 

— Más vale que la comida no sea insípida

 

Desde su mesa, Madame Yu tuvo que contener sus deseos de utilizar Zidian para educar a esos mocosos. Hasta se podía sentir como su anillo violeta había iniciado a emitir chispas del mismo tono, listo para castigar a los hijos de Wen Ruohan.

 

El líder de QishanWen ignoró las miradas desaprobadoras y ni siquiera pensó en amonestar a sus hijos. Wei WuXian sólo mostró su lengua en un gesto infantil y burlesco mientras susurraba bajito lo deliciosa que era la comida de Lotus Pier.

 

— ¡Nada se compara con la comida de mamá o de shijie! —La primogénita de Jiang Fengmian sonrió cálidamente por la declaración del pequeño. Tras haber entrado a la pre-adolescencia, la joven era muy hábil cuando se trataba en cocina o manualidades.

 

— Shhh, ¡no digas eso! —Los orbes de Jiang Cheng vieron de reojo a los dos niños de la secta Wen y luego los regresó a su hermano del corazón, a quien susurrándole al oído, dijo— No vaya a ser que quieran probar la comida de jiejie, si eso pasa ¡seguramente se la querrán llevar!

 

Lan XiChen, quien aún seguía en su lugar y con ambos niños frente a su mesa, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el terror aparecer en el rostro infantil del pequeño Wei. Ambos pequeños eran ignorantes de lo fascinado que se encontraba el pequeño Lan y, que sin querer, habían conseguido llamar la atención de un par de ojos dorados.

 

QingHeng-Jun bajó la mirada, curioso de ver la expresión de su hijo menor, y al igual que su primogénito no pudo evitar sonreír con levedad.

 

— "Quizá aún hay tiempo de que A-Zhan no acabe como mi hermano" —No es como si viera mal el actuar de su hermano menor, al contrario, estaba orgulloso de que Lan Qiren fuese un hombre recto, con principios justos y agradecía que éste inculcara tales valores a los pequeños, pero no deseaba que sus hijos crecieran sin experimentar emoción alguna y fueran igual de amargados.

 

Padre e hijo miraban como el pequeño de los Lan quería mostrarse concentrado, como si la mesa enfrente suyo fuera lo más interesante del mundo pero era imposible. Cada tanto Lan WangJi miraba de reojo al niño parado a un par de pasos suyo. Cerró fuertemente sus pequeñas manos hasta hacerlas puños y sus mejillas se inflaron con levedad en un puchero. QingHeng-Jin alzó la ceja sorprendido, ¿qué era lo que cruzaba en la cabeza de su pequeño hijo?

 

Lan XiChen no resistió la tentación y, aprovechando que su tío parecía haberse enfrascado en una pelea verbal con el mayor de los Wei, aprovechó para picar las mejillas de su hermano menor. A cada suave picoteo en sus mejillas, WanJi fruncía más el ceño pero lejos de verse atemorizante, solo causaba ternura.

 

— ¡WangJi, te ves gracioso! —El pequeño Wei abrió la boca hasta formar una pequeña 'o' mostrando lo sorprendido que estaba de ver al otro niño con el rostro todo gracioso y teñido en escarlata.

 

Jiang Cheng nuevamente se sintió ofendido de que su hermano del corazón le haya ignorado, pero un par de orbes miel le siguieron y por más que intentase ignorar la insistente del otro niño de Gusu simplemente no pudo. Lan XiChen se alegró de que el pequeño en túnica morada dejara de ignorarle y de paso aprovechar que el pequeño Wei siguiera molestando a Lan WanJi.

 

Fue una lástima que ambos niños no lograran ni siquiera presentarse cuando Madame Yu mandó a llamarle para que se sentara de una buena vez.

 

— Ve —Fue la única respuesta corta de Lan XiChen, sonriendo con levedad. Jiang Cheng infló las mejillas y caminó hasta la pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de su padre.

 

Éste le recibió con una caricia en el cabello, aunque su atención y preocupación crecía a cada segundo de ver a Wei Changze tan cerca de Wen Ruohan.

 

— Pequeño petirrojo, ¿me acompañas?

 

Wei Changze maldijo su suerte. Ni siquiera su hijo podía ayudarle para salir de ese embrollo, ya que parecía estar demasiado entretenido molestando al menor de los Lan. Después observó que los hijos de Wen Ruohan, sin siquiera presentar primero sus respetos a los demás líderes de sectas, habían ido a tomar a siento como si el lugar fuera de ellos.

 

— No gracias. —Rodó los ojos, vio de reojo que Jiang Fengmian aún le observaba y por la expresión, parecía estarse conteniendo de no decir o hacer algo.

 

— Wei Changze —El mencionado templó. Pudo sentir como su muñeca era tomada con firmeza y como la mirada de Wen Ruohan se hacía más oscura. Podía ver el deseo en la mirada del otro, sabía lo que estaba pensando y le asqueaba profundamente.

 

— Agradecería que me soltaras y no, me niego rotundamente. Ya suéltame, estás atrasando más el almuerzo y los preparativos para el torneo de las seis artes. De seguir así, no perdonaré esta falta de respeto hacia el líder de la secta YunmengJiang.

 

Ambos mantenían la mirada en el otro y si bien habían hablado en voz moderada, sus acciones no habían pasado desapercibido para ninguno de los adultos.

 

Wen Ruohan sonrió con levedad. Sus orbes destellaron con gusto al ver esa ferocidad en el otro, mentiría si dijera que no se había excitado. Ahora más que nunca quería poseer a éste joven. Quería hacerlo gritar, marcarlo como suyo y adiestrarlo.

 

Viendo que el otro no dijo más, se deshizo del agarre y dirigió sus pasos a la única mesa libre que quedaba. Lan Qiren tuvo que contener sus deseos de maldecir a los cielos al ver aquella sonrisa pintada en los labios de Wei changze. Cada líder de secta, a excepción de QingHeng-Jin, quien buscaba cómo consolar a su hijo menor luego de que Wei WuXian fuera tomado por su madre, observaban el caminar ajeno.

 

Ling Xiao y Li ZhiRou aún seguían junto a las demás doncella. Trataban de mantener sus bocas selladas y no soltar algún comentario. Aunque Ling Xiao no se contuvo al observar que el líder de LanLingJin parecía estar usando su abanico para ocultar algo entre sus piernas.

 

La larga túnica negra besaba el suelo, deslizándose a cada paso del joven quien cargaba a su pequeño retoño en brazos. Nie FengLiu tuvo que desviar la vista hacia otro lado, pero su hijo mayor no era tonto, había notado la vergüenza en el rostro de su padre. Jin GuangShan fue más atrevido, a pesar de ser todo un amante de bellas doncellas, debía admitir que habían raros casos que personas de su mismo sexo le llamaban la atención y Wei Changze no había sido la excepción.

 

Y finalmente, Wen Ruohan era al que menos le importaban las habladurías, después de todo, era el líder de la secta más grande y próspera de todas entonces, ¿por qué iría a importarle que otros dijeran que era un manga cortada? Ah, verdad, no existía y ni existiría ser capaz de faltarle al respeto por temor a morir.

 

Por ende tenía todo el derroche de devorarse con la mirada a Wei Changze, deleitándose con la poca piel tersa y expuesta. Su mirada se detuvo en el ares del cuello, imaginando que sería llenarle con marcas que de rojizas se tornarían púrpura.

 

Y mientras todos estaban en sus mundos personales, Madame Yu pudo sonreír con levedad, felicidad que fue compartida con su amiga de la infancia. Madame Jin ciertamente estaba disgustada por la expresión estúpida en la cara de su marido pero, eso era algo que podía usar para perjudicar a este mismo.

 

— "¿Quién hubiera imaginado que todos estos inútiles tienen tales gustos? Al menos QingHeng-Jun y su hermano se salvan..." —Pensaron ambas damas, pero al ver cómo solo la presencia del de negro causaba reacción en Lan Qiren, no pudieron evitar suspirar con pesadez.

 

— Qiren, que gusto verte de nuevo, ¿me extrañaste? —No recibió respuesta, pero eso era algo que Wei Changze ya esperaba, mientras tomaba asiento junto a su pequeño. Wei WuXian, quien estaba sentado al lado izquierdo de su madre, se movió un poco para poder observar al otro hombre, pero en ello, su mirada se desvió y se clavó en la del niño de ojos bonitos que había volteado a ver en su dirección— ¡WangJi!

 

Wei WuXian alzó la mano para saludarle y en nueva cuenta, se vio ignorado. Lan Qiren no pudo evitar soltar una risa de orgullo por el gesto de su sobrino, claro que eso solo causó que el rostro del pequeño ardiera de vergüenza y eso que raras veces ocurría.

 

— Mami... —Su pequeña mano tomó la tela negra del traje de su madre, llamando su atención. Cuando ambos pares de ojos se encontraron, Wei WuXian bajó la mirada.

 

— Mi vida, ¿qué sucede? —El menor se negó a hablar, pero no era ciego o sordo. Su brazo izquierdo atrajo más el cuerpo de su pequeño. Wei WuXian se abrazó a su madre y este giró con levedad hacia su derecha, para ver al hermano menor de QingHeng-Jun— Lan Qiren, no tenía idea de que eras un bravucón, ¿por qué no mejor te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?

 

Se vio ignorado, Lan Qiren ni siquiera parpadeo. Su postura era firme y su atención parecía estar centrada en las palabras del líder de YunmengJiang, ¿en qué momento había iniciado la reunión?

 

Un par de doncellas aparecieron en el salón, colocando bandejas con alimentos en cada mesa y rellenando las copas con algo de vino o jugo de frutas mezcladas. Las miradas de los jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver distintos platillos de gran variedad sobre sus mesas.

 

Manos delicadas y que parecían hechas de jade, dejaban platillos de cerámica sobre las mesas sencillamente decoradas con un mantel púrpura y uno centro tenía bordado el loto de nueve pétalos. Tres dumplings en cada mesa, cuya forma parecía la de un botón de rosa a punto de florecer, textura suave y con olor agradable.

 

Jiang Cheng y Wei WuXian ahogaron una exclamación al ver que las doncellas habían dejado un plato hondo de sopa, era la tan afamada sopa de costilla de puerco con raíz de loto y aunque el platillo principal era carne de cerdo con salsa agridulce acompañado con arroz blanco y vegetales al vapor, ambos niños parecían más emocionados por la tan famosa sopa.

 

Las pláticas de los líderes cesaron por un momento y el único sonido que se escuchaba, era el de los palillos tocando los platos.

 

Wei Changze prefería dar de bocados a su pequeño y limpiar los restos de cómoda que quedaba sobre las mejillas redondas del pequeño Wei Ying.

 

— ¿Está delicioso? —El niño asintió enérgicamente, señalando el platillo de cerdo. ChangZe sonrió y tomó una pequeña porción para luego llevarlo a la boca del menor.

 

Wei WuXian abrió la boca grande y gustoso devoró la comida, sus orbes se explayaron al sentir un ligero picor. Su ceño se frunció y a pesar del sabor, continuó masticando hasta tragarse el bocado.

 

— Pica —Susurró bajito y con su boca hecha puchero. No es que no le gustase el sabor, simplemente la sensación en sus labios y lengua era algo molesto.

 

Wei Changze parpadeó sorprendido y tomó otra porción del plato para llevarla a sus labios y probarlo, y en efecto, el picor era leve, ¿Acaso alguien se había confundido de condimentos?

 

Dirigió su vista hacia la mesa de enfrente, el maldito de Wen Ruohan y sus engendros parecían disfrutar de la comida. El líder de QishanWen alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Wei Changze. El joven hizo un mohín, claro que el de túnicas blancas con rojo dio una media sonrisa.

 

— ¿Qué tanto me ves?

 

— ¿Acaso está prohibido hacerlo?

 

— No lo está, pero me incomodas. —Sin pensarlo más regreso la mirada hacia su hijo. Éste había seguido comiendo en silencio y ahora se encontraba con las mejillas llenas de salsa y con un trozo de zanahoria en la cabeza. En serio, ¿cómo es que eso había llegado hasta ahí?

 

Inmediatamente volteó a ver hacia los demás presentes, pocos habían notado el sabor y comían gustosamente, aunque los de Gusu no estaban muy contentos.

 

"Esto tiene que ser una broma", Pensó. El único que no parecía estar incomodo era QingHeng-Jun, a excepción de sus dos hijos y hermano.

 

Lan XiChen y Lan WangJi dejaron de lado la carne. La sopa y vegetales al vapor habían ayudado un poco a quitar la molestia de sus bocas. Además de esos suaves dumplings cuyas formas les tenían intrigados, ¿quién había tenido la paciencia de hacer dumplings con forma de rosas?

 

— Lan Qiren, ¡no mueras! —El pobre parecía estar sufriendo de un leve ataque de tos. Su tez pálida se había tornado rojiza y sus ojos se habían cristalizado. Wei Changze sintió algo de pena y se acercó para darle leves palmadas en la espalda.

 

Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración. Jin GuangShan y Nie FengLiu fueron los que iniciaron las apuestas. El primero aseguraba que Lan Qiren acabaría empujando a Wei Changze, mientras que el otro apostaba que antes de eso, acabaría ahogándose en su propia rabia por haber sido tocado.

 

QingHeng-Jun seguía comiendo tranquilamente, viendo de reojo a su hermano, quien no se había negado a la ayuda del de túnica negra. Los más inocentes al tema preferían seguir comiendo o pedían más jugo de frutas para aliviar el ardor en sus bocas.

 

— Lan Qiren, sé que muchas veces te he dicho que te ahogues y mueras, pero sólo estaba bromeando —El otro le observó sesgadamente. Aún tosiendo, le dedicó una mirada rabiosa mientras cubría su boca con el dorso de la mano— Si te mueres, ¿a quién molestaré? Sabes muy bien que me encanta jugar contigo~

 

¿Había escuchado bien?

 

El ataque de tos se intensificó un poco y las palmadas sobre su espalda se fueron transformando en suaves caricias. Qiren sentía como aquella pequeña mano se paseaba por la inmaculada tela blanca que cubría su espalda. Wei Changze había acortado un poco más la distancia para intentar ayudarle, aunque éste ya no sabía si era para ayudarle a quitarse el ataque de tos o provocarle la muerte.

 

— Qiren —Susurró despacio y contra su oído. Su mano derecha seguía acariciando la espalda del mayor y su diestra se había colocado sobre el muslo de éste.

 

Jin Guangshan y Nie FengLiu por poco acaban en las mismas, ¡eso era un escándalo!

 

Madame Jin y Madame Yu habían iniciado apuestas silenciosas, mientras que se podía sentir el aura de molestia en Jiang Fengmian y Wen Ruohan. Wei Changze decidió ignorarlos olímpicamente sobre todo al primero y esperaba que así, Wen Ruohan se muriera de una rabia, aunque no pudo evitar ver donde se encontraba Jiang Fengmian.

 

Decepción. Dolor.

 

Sabía que el otro aún le amaba, siempre se lo había demostrado, en especial en estos últimos años que habían estado separados.

 

Buscó ignorarlo y nuevamente enfocó su atención en el otro que por fin había logrado regular su respiración.

 

— Gran susto que nos sacaste —Lentamente fue separándose hasta quedar a un brazo de distancia. Su mano izquierda aún seguía sobre el muslo ajeno y tentado, le dio un suave apretón. Lan Qiren reaccionó a esto, dándole una mirada asesina y apartándole.

 

— Agradezco su ayuda, pero ahora me encuentro mucho mejor.

 

— Buu, ¿ahora me tratas de usted? ¡Creí que ya habíamos dejado esas formalidades!

 

— ¿Desde cuándo? —Espetó de vuelta. Wei Changze se preparó para contraatacar con otra de sus ocurrencias, que los llevó a una discusión.

 

QingHeng-Jun suspiró molesto y cuando estuvo a punto de intervenir, se sorprendió de ver a un pequeño de ropas negras sentado junto a su hijo menor.

 

— ¡WangJi te encontré!

 

— ...Mm

 

QingHeng-Jun sabía que su hijo no era de muchas palabras y tampoco era demasiado expresivo, pero sabía identificar cuando algo le molestaba o hacía feliz al menor y podía jurar que había visto como las comisuras de sus labios se habían alzado un poco, hasta formar una sonrisa.

 

Claro que cierto niño de orbes púrpura al ver tal escena, dejó el lado de su padre y fue reclamar a Wei WuXian como suyo y de nadie más.

 

Lan XiChen intervino entre los tres niños, ya pudo observar que su hermano se había molestado.

 

Quien hubiera imaginado que un almuerzo para llevar a cabo el tema de la competencia se había tornado en una comedia. Madame Yu sólo alcanzó a sonreír con sinceridad y, alzando su copa hacia su esposo dio un trago a su bebida.

 

— Suerte. —Fue su única palabra cargada con burla, sabía que el otro estaba que se moría de los celos y al menos eso parecía reconfortar un poco a la temible señora de Lotus Pier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la reina abeja.
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Hola a todo el mundo!
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Quienes ya leyeron el capítulo 73 de MDZS? A todo esto JGS 'e cae mal y, ¡se los dije! Siempre dije que mi querido wwx no había tenido culpa de nada, fueron los demás que orillaron a que mi niño acabara mal.
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Lo peor de todo? Que los demás echaron más carbón al fuego entre wwx y jc! 
> 
>  
> 
> En fin... dejando eso de lado... 
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que no se olviden de comentar y votar, ¡ansío leer que teorías o dudas tienen!


	9. Chapter 9

A pesar de las circunstancias, el almuerzo continuó en tranquilidad. Si bien no pudieron hablar mucho, todo el mundo acabó con el estómago lleno y el corazón contento.Jiang Cheng salió corriendo y llevándose consigo a Wei WuXian, quien por cierto, llevaba arrastrando a Lan WangJi y este pedía ayuda con la mirada a su hermano mayor, que solo les seguía a paso tranquilo. Lan Qiren quiso meterse a ayudar a su sobrino menor e impedir que fuera arrastrado por el pequeño tornado Wei, pero fuera obra divina o del demonio, QingHeng-Jun intervino y más detrás, se apareció la raíz de sus amarguras. 

 

— ¡Tú! —Le señaló.

 

— ¿Yo? —Se señaló así mismo. Sus labios cereza mostraron una sonrisa traviesa al ver que el otro se acercaba hecho una furia, hasta podía jurar que estaba echando humo por las orejas.

 

— Deja de hacerte el gracioso Wei Changze, tú y tu hijo son unos....

 

— Unos... ¿qué? —Entrecerró los ojos. El tono plateado de su mirada se tornó más oscuro— Vamos Lan Qiren, dilo en voz alta, frente a mí.

 

Por primera vez en años, Madame Yu vio tal espectáculo que Wei Changze estaba armando. Ya podía sentir la furia de la otra mujer consumiéndole, pero ella solo sonrió como solía hacerlo y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando junto Madame Jin.

 

¿En qué universo paralelo había ido a caer?

 

Su cuerpo se tensó y retrocedió un paso. Aquella mujer ataviada en las mejores y más costosas telas, quien siempre buscaba humillarle y sacarle pelea en lo más mínimo, ¿le había sonreído y luego ignorado?

 

— Mejor así, no me amargo el día. —Decidió restarle importancia. Ahora lo que importaba, era buscar a su pequeño y largarse de ahí. Con lo que no contó, fue ver al pequeño Wei en los brazos de Jiang Fengmian.

 

El lider de la secta YunmengJiang tenía a Jiang Cheng y Wei Wuxian en sus brazos. Ambos niños al parecer estaban peleando por algo tonto. Jiang Cheng había caído preso de los celos al ver como Wei WuXian quería estar pegado al más pequeño de la secta de Gusu.

 

— ¡No te le acerques! —Debía buscar una manera de mantener alejado a su hermano del otro niño, pero por más que pensara en algo, nada se le ocurría.

 

— Jiang Cheng, ¿estás celoso? —El pequeño de túnica morada le vio entre ofendido y dolido, pero más que todo ofendido. Su faz tenía un gesto demasiado dramático, casi imitando los que su hermano del corazón hacía. Jiang Fengmian contuvo una risa al ver la expresión de su hijo y de cómo Wei Wuxian reía por su descubrimiento.

 

Pronto, sus orbes púrpura se encontraron con unos plateados. La simple conexión llevó a que sus corazones latieran al unísono.

 

Le amaba, aún lo hacía luego de tantos años.

 

La pelea de los infantes siguió aun después de que Jiang Fengmian los dejara en el suelo. Aprovechando que el mayor le había liberado, WuXian corrió buscando a los niños de túnicas blancas. El pobre de Lan WangJi respingó en cuanto escuchó su nombre siendo prácticamente gritado a los cuatro vientos.

 

— ¡LAN WANG-JI!

 

Lan XiChen río y se hizo a un lado al ver aquel rayo negro. Lan WangJi acabó en nueva cuenta sobre el suelo y con el otro niño encima suyo, ¿qué había hecho para merecer tal castigo?

 

QingHeng-Jun no estaba cerca para ayudar a su pobre hijo, ya que estaba ocupando dándole apoyo moral a su hermano. Lan Qiren ya sentía que la castidad se le iba de las manos y todo porque Wei Changze tocó su listón.

 

— ¡Ni que hubiera intentado violarte!

 

Claro que Lan Qiren no le creía ni media palabra y quien sufría de las disputas de ambos, era QingHeng-Jun, el pobre escudo humano. 

 

Madre e hijo parecían tener esa misma característica de disfrutar y deleitarse de las desgracias ajenas, claro que ésto solo se aplicaba en los hermanos menores de la secta Lan.

 

Lan XiChen miraba con enorme curiosidad a su hermano. Sabía que éste bien podía escaparse del agarre del otro niño y por eso mismo no intervenía. Tenía más curiosidad por ver hasta qué punto el menor podía soportarle, o si simplemente se dejaría atrapar los brazos del pequeño Wei.

 

¿Qué clase de hermano mayor era Lan XiChen por permitir ésto?

 

¡El mejor!

 

— A-Changze —La voz cálida de Jiang Fengmian cortó con la disputa. Tanto Lan Qiren como el mencionado, voltearon a ver al líder de YunmengJiang, quien se acercaba a paso calmo.

 

En cuanto los orbes violeta se clavaron en los del menor, giró el rostro hacia otro lado, huyendo de aquella mirada tan cálida como los veranos de Lotus Pier.

 

QingHeng-Jun observó en silencio a las tres personas enfrente suyo. No había que ser un genio para saber lo que pasaba en sus corazones, mucho menos, en el de su hermano, a quien conocía como la palma de su mano.

 

Pudo observar cómo empuñaba las manos hasta tornar blancos sus nudillos y como la mirada del segundo hermano se tornaba seria y fría.

 

Lan Qiren bufó y se alejó, claro que con su técnica de huída, solo atrajo a Wei Changze, quien con un sollozo falso y sin vergüenza alguna, se lanzó a abrazarle por el brazo.

 

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¡Oblígame!

— Wei Changze, ¡suéltame!

— ¡Y yo dije que me obligues! 

 

QingHeng-Jun quería preguntar, ¿si quieres que te suelte, porque no simplemente le apartas? Era consciente de la fuerza de su hermano menor, pero sabía que a pesar de las disputas de perros y gatos que tenían, Lan Qiren no sería capaz de lastimar al otro de manera física.

 

Pero de aquel hombre, que permanecía aún en silencio, era quien le hacía dudar. ¿A qué punto llegaría el líder de YunmengJiang y todo por el joven Wei?

 

El hombre de ropajes morados lucía tranquilo, aunque su postura mostraba lo tenso que se encontraba y que la sonrisa no les engañase, pues la aura que emitía, era la misma que había notado en su familiar.

 

— Wei Changze, —Se tensó y volteó a verle. Jiang Fengmian sonrió y estiró su mano para tomarle por la muñeca— Ven.

 

— Pero... ¡quiero seguir molestando a Lan Qiren! —Nuevamente se negó a verle por más de cinco segundos. Jiang Fengmian sintió doler su corazón al rechazo, pero no por ello soltó el agarre, al contrario, lo afirmó.

 

Lan Qiren fue siguiendo los movimientos de ambos, ganándose un sabor extraño en el paladar y, QingHeng-Jun podía jurar que aquellos dos habían empezado a emanar olor a vinagre.

 

El olor a vinagre fue haciéndose más fuerte y notorio hasta atraer la atención de los demás líderes. Jin GuangShan observaba la escena con sorpresa, ocultando su expresión tras el costoso abanico que cargaba. Nie FengLiu resopló algo molesto por el agarre, seguramente el líder de YunmengJiang no se estaba midiendo y terminaría por marcar la piel de porcelana del joven. Por otro lado, nadie tenía idea de qué pasaba por la mente del líder de QinshanWen, pero a juzgar por su expresión, no debía ser nada bueno.

 

Jin ZiXuan maldecía que su madre le haya dejado a su suerte. Su padre y los demás adultos le daban cierto pavor, además de no ser bueno a la hora de socializar.

 

Nie MingJue vio a su padre y alzó una ceja, luego regresó la mirada hacia el trío de adultos que parecían estar en una disputa de miradas y finalmente volteó a ver al grupo de niños.

 

MingJue entrecerró los ojos. Lan Xichen era como una copia exacta de su padre, pues éste no hacía nada para apartar a su hermano del pequeño Wei, causando que la molestia y celos aumentaran en el menor de los Jiang.

 

En serio, ¿Qué les pasaba a todos?

 

A este punto, Nie Mingjue estaba pensando que quizá la comida que les sirvieron era la causante de tal comportamiento. Nuevamente buscó con la mirada a los demás niños. Jin Zixuan estaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared y en compañía de Jiang Yanli, quien trataba de sacarle al menos una pequeña plática al otro, pero Jin Zixuan sólo contestaba con monosílabos.

 

Curioso era que cuando los hermanos Wen intervenían cada tanto para llamar la atención de la joven, la expresión de Jin Zixuan se volvía sombría y soltaba algún comentario sarnoso entre bufidos.

 

— ¡Wei WuXian, aléjate de él! —Había perdido la calma, Jiang Cheng había tomado a su hermano del corazón por la muñeca mientras que el pequeño Wei insistía en no soltar a Lan WangJi.

 

Lan Xichen mostró sorpresa en su rostro y no fue el único. Los tres adultos, que segundos antes habían estado en la misma disputa, la dejaron de lado para ver que desenlace irían a tener los pequeños.

 

— ¡Pero WangJi es gracioso!

 

— ¡No me importa! —El agarre sobre la muñeca se hizo más fuerte. Jiang Cheng tenía el rostro sonrojado por la molestia y vergüenza, ¡no quería perder a su único amigo y hermano!

 

No es que no quisiera a Yanli. La quería, ya que ella siempre lo consentía y ayudaba en todo pero, ¡no era lo mismo!

 

Wei WuXian era el único niño con quien podía ser el mismo, con el único que podía jugar y confiarle. Por eso mismo no iba a permitir que otro niño viniera a robarle a su hermano.

— ¡Lan WangJi ya tiene un hermano!

— ¡Pero no es lo mismo!

— Wei WuXian, ¡tu eres mi hermano y amigo! —Declaró molesto y dando un pisotón. Sus mejillas estaban infladas y sonrosadas. A ese punto, el pequeño Wei soltó la mano de Lan WangJi, ignorando la extraña expresión del otro niño al sentir como el cálido contacto desaparecía en un santiamén.

 

QingHeng-Jun y Lan XiChen suspiraron al unísono.

 

— A-Cheng siempre será muy especial para mí —dió palmaditas sobre la espalda del niño, éste solo le miro con enormes ganas de tirársela encima y golpearle.

 

— ¡Hmp!

 

Wei Wuxian río como si nada y comenzó a picarle las mejillas a un molesto A-Cheng. El niño estaba con los brazos cruzados y las mejillas infladas. Solamente en su corazón podía admitir que tenía miedo a perder a su hermano y quedarse solo, si bien en la secta de su padre habían niños de su misma edad que aspiraban a ser cultivadores, sentía que no ellos no podrían reemplazar a su hermano de corazón. Aquellas personas le trababan como Jiang Cheng, el hijo del líder de la secta YunmengJiang y muchos temían acercársele por miedo a serle distracción y acabar siendo castigados por Madame Yu.

 

Pero Wei WuXian era el único a quien parecía no importarle y siempre pasaban tiempos juntos, ya sea que este fuera a visitarle en compañía de sus sirvientes o viceversa.

 

— WangJi, ¿estás bien?

 

— En —Ver aquel lazo entre los dos niños le hizo sentir algo extraño, ¿Acaso estaba enfermando?

 

XiChen sonrió y suspiró, dándole palmaditas suaves a su hermano.

 

— Los niños suelen ser más honestos que los adultos —Las sabias palabras de QingHeng-Jin atrajeron la atención de los demás, éste solo las ignoró de momento y le dedicó una mirada a su hijo mayor, luego vio como este asentía y ambos pequeños trataban de acercarse al otro par de hermanos.

 

— Seguramente porque los niños hacen lo que sus corazones dictan. —El líder de GusuLan tuvo que asentir a las palabras de Jiang Fengmian.

 

La mirada de este se suavizó y Wei Changze tembló con ligereza al sentir como entre las largas mangas de su túnica, aquella caricia del pulgar ajeno sobre su piel pasaba desapercibida.

 

— Como he dicho antes, están en su casa por favor siéntanse libres de salir y dar un paseo o de descansar en sus habitaciones.

 

Jin GuangShan y Nie FengLiu iban a abrir sus bocas para preguntar algo cuando el líder de Yunmeng Jiang se disculpó con rapidez, mencionando que tenía un asunto importante por platicar con su familiar.

 

— ¡Suéltame, ni me jales! —Gruñó el de negro, pero Jiang Fengmian hacía oídos sordos y seguía mencionando tal asunto que debían hablar hasta desaparecer por los pasillos ante las atentas miradas de adultos y niños.

 

Jiang Cheng volteó a ver a Wei Wuxian, quien de igual manera le regresó la mirada.

 

— Seguiré el ejemplo de padre —Habló solemne y tomando al otro niño por la muñeca.

 

— ¡Jiang Cheng no!

 

Tal escena hizo que Wen Ruohan saboreara todo en silencio desde la esquina donde había observado la escena de adultos y niños. Wei WuXian era una viva copia de su madre. Aquella palabra aún le causaba curiosidad. Si bien e,ra sabido de la existencia de aquellos hombres llamados "donceles" capaces de dar a luz, le era curioso el tema.

 

Wei Changze era un enigma, deseaba saber como había logrado engendrar a tal pequeño tornado.

 

Las curvas de sus labios se alzaron y con una seña llamó a sus dos hijos para que le siguieran, dejando el pasillo sin llamar la atención. En su andar a la habitación que le habían asignado, solo tenía a alguien en mente y juraba que de una u otra manera atraparía a ese hermoso petirrojo para encerrarlo y obligarle a que solo cantase para él.

 

Sus ansias incrementaron y un calor se fue instalando en su vientre bajo. Quizá la soledad de aquella habitación de huéspedes podría servirle para maquinar sus avances para con el joven Wei, además de que fantasear le ayudaría a calmar la dureza que escondía su pantalón.

 

Wen Xu y Wen Chao, quienes caminaban detrás de su padre, terminaron viendo cómo, este les miraba de reojo y les decía que se perdieran de vista pero eso sí, su mirada severa advertía que no fueran a hacer alguna idiotez que le hiciera perder cara o de lo contrario les castigaría.

 

Ambos jóvenes temblaron por la amenaza silenciosa de su progenitor y lo último que vieron fue perderse en aquella habitación para luego acabar con la puerta casi estampada sobre el rostro.

 

Ambos chicos fueron un respingo por el azote y luego se vieron entre sí, ¿qué podían hacer ahora? En todo caso, ¿por qué motivo tuvieron que seguirle si solo iban a acabar con la puerta en la cara?

 

— Seguramente no quiere que nos acerquemos a esos tontos —Fue la respuesta de Wen Chao quien rió. Wen Xu asintió aunque podía jurar que lo que su padre había querido decir es, "mantén alejado a tu hermano y no permitas que haga alguna tontería o de lo contrario los castigaré a ambos."

 

Wen Xu sabía que su padre era complicado de tratar, además de ser una persona difícil de entender. Nadie era capaz de saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Wen Ruohan, pues de ser así, la secta QishanWen no existiría.

 

Dejando de lado el actuar raro de su padre, ambos volvieron sobre sus pasos. Al llegar al pasillo donde momentos antes niños y adultos habían entrado en discusiones, se dieron cuenta que todos los adultos habían desaparecido.

 

Jiang Cheng y Wei WuXian seguían discutiendo y con una serena Jiang Yanli quien trataba de calmar a ambos niños. Jin ZiXuan seguía parado con la espalda apoyada en la pared, ligeramente molesto por alguna extraña razón, mientras que Lan Xichen y Nie Mingjue parecían haber encontrado algún tema de conversación. Ambos hermanos Lan estaban con las manos agarradas y aunque Lan Xichen tenía su atención en Nie Mingjue, cada tanto lanzaba una mirada a su hermano.

 

— ¿Por qué no va donde ellos? —La pregunta de Nie Mingjue le tomó por sorpresa. El mayor del grupo había logrado notar el interés que Lan WangJi tenía en el niño de túnica negra.

 

— WangJi es muy tímido.

 

El otro pareció no creerle, pero decidió no insistir más en el tema.

 

— ¡Jiang Cheng, ya te dije que no te dejaré!

 

El pasillo se quedó en silencio y Yanli tuvo que reprimir una risita por la confesión del pequeño Wei, quien rió burlón por haber causado vergüenza en su amigo y hermano, y anticipando el futuro regaño, se adelantó a invitar a los demás a ir a jugar a fuera.

 

Y bueno, ¿quién pudo haberse negado? Siendo pequeños entre las edades de cinco y trece sentían que morirían de aburrimiento si pasaban otro minuto más encerrados en ese lugar y Wei WuXian parecía emocionado de enseñarles el lugar.

 

— Ling Xiao, Li ZhiRuo, ¿pueden llevarnos al pueblo?

 

— Tsk, ¿con quién rayos hablas? —Pregunto el menor de los Wen y con una expresión de molestia en el rostro, Wei Wuxian señaló hacia una esquina y más de alguno sintió como la piel se les ponía de gallina al ver que dos figuras se encontraban de pie en aquel lugar. La figura masculina vestía con túnica negra y detalles en rojo, su cabello iba atado con una vieja cinta y al lado suyo, una bella doncella de facciones finas, su hanfu era de colores similares, a diferencia de que la falda era blanca.

 

La curiosidad inundó sus cabezas al verles de nuevo y muchos sentían curiosidad por preguntarle a la dama cuál era el motivo de tal venda.

 

Ling Xiao volteó a ver a lo ZhiRuo, ésta asintió al pedido de su pequeño amo. Wei WuXian empezó a saltar de alegría y tomó a Jiang Cheng de la muñeca para llevarlo hasta los hermanos Lan.

 

ZhiRuo reprimió una sonrisa al ver como su pequeño amo tomaba al menor de los Lan con su mano libre a pesar de las quejas del otro niño.

 

Al final Jiang Cheng aceptó la presencia de Lan WangJi y todo por dos motivos:

 

En primera, Wei Wuxian le juró que nunca le cambiaría por nadie y que siempre serían hermanos. Y la segunda razón, fue la sonrisa de Lan XiChen.

 

Ling Xiao tornó los ojos en blanco al sentir la emoción en su compañera y que de ser posible, las mejillas de ésta ya estarían sonrojadas.

 

— Deja de estarte imaginado cosas raras. —Le regañó por lo bajo. ZhiRuo dio un pisotón y fue a guiar a los niños fuera del lugar.

 

Esa tarde estaría llena de diversión para los pequeños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la abeja reina
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Hola a todos!  
> 
> Vaya estoy sorprendida de haber llegado ya al capituló 8, ¿no es emocionante?
> 
> Estoy agradecida por los votos y sobre todo los comentarios, quizá a veces no logro contestar pero no crean que no los leo todos. 
> 
> Sip, ¡TODOS!
> 
> Les tengo un par de preguntas:
> 
>  
> 
> 1-) Si pongo algunas canciones al inicio del capituló, ¿las escucharán?
> 
> 2-) ¿Tienen alguna idea de que va a pasar en el torneo de las seis artes?
> 
> 3-) ¿Porque veo tanto "Lan Qiren x Wei ChangZe"?
> 
> Aún tengo un par de preguntas hacia ustedes mis querido lectores, pero esas las dejaré más adelante.
> 
>  
> 
> Sin más que decir, ¡Gracias!
> 
> No se olviden de comentar y votar.


	10. Chapter 10

No descanso hasta llevarlo lejos de aquel lugar, ignorando a cada paso los berrinches e insultos del otro. Afortunadamente, no había ningún sirviente cerca y de estarlo, lo más seguro es que estos se hayan tomado otro camino.

— ¡Jiang Fengmian! ¡Suéltame! 

Wei Changze luchaba por zafarse del agarre, pero entre más intentaba soltarse, más sentía como su muñeca acababa lastimada, dejándole una sensación de ardor, pero Jiang Fengmian hacía oídos sordos, ¿Qué demonios era lo que le pasaba al otro? ¿A dónde le llevaba?

Finalmente llegaron las primeras respuestas a sus preguntas. Sus ojos se agrandaron al reconocer aquella puerta. ¡Era la habitación de aquel bruto!

Fengmian le jaló y metió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte azote.

— ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa?! —Rugió molesto y finalmente se vio liberado. Con su mano sana, buscó darse comfort en la zona lastimada. Fengmian solo se dedicó a verle en silencio. Aún sentía su cuerpo bullir y con pasos firmes, fue acortando la distancia para tomar nuevamente al otro.

 

— ¡Jiang Fengmian, suéltame!

 

Le ignoró.

 

Las manos del mayor apresaron las delgadas muñecas del más joven, claro que Wei Changze no se dejó hacer y buscó liberarse. Ambos pares de ojos estaban fijos en el otro. Jiang Fengmian le obligó a retroceder hasta acorralarle contra la pared.

 

— ¡Jiang Fengmian!

—¡Wei ChangZe!

 

Tras gritar el nombre del otro, las voces murieron rápidamente. El pecho de Jiang Fengmian subía y bajaba erráticamente, ¡estaba completamente molesto!

 

Molesto con las circunstancias que desde hace 5 años los habían llevado hasta este punto. Obviamente, no odiaba al pequeño A-Xian. Adoraba, amaba al niño aunque no fuera suyo. Dolía saber que ese pequeño sol había sido el fruto de una infidelidad.

 

Pero así como amaba al pequeño, también amaba a Wei Changze, pero eso no significaba que su paciencia no tuviera límite.

 

— ¿Para qué demonios me has traído aquí? —El menor pedía a los sagrados espíritus del cielo que le ayudaran a mantenerse firme y que su voz no se quebrara, pero al tener al otro tan cerca y siguiendo apresándole contra la pared, hacía que sus piernas se tornasen como gelatina.

 

— ¿Ahora es Lan Qiren?

 

Si en más de cinco años Wei Changze se había negado a verle por más de cinco segundos, éste fue el día donde sus orbes plateados buscaron los violetas de Fengmian y se clavaron profundamente en ellos.

 

— ¿Ahora es él? —Sus palabras iban cargadas de celos y dolor. Estaba furioso con su ex amante, pero también con aquel cultivador de la secta Lan.

 

Había que ser idiota o estar ciego para no caer ante los encantos de un hombre como Wei Changze. Más aún aquellos a los que había escuchado hablar en mal del joven, les había atrapado babeando mientras le miraban  pasar, para luego carraspear y hacer como si nada o llenarse la boca con insultos hacia ese pobre y sucio doncel manga cortada. Pues si ser manga cortada ya era una clara vergüenza, ser capaz de engendrar, rayaba los límites. Muchas mujeres caían presas de los celos y odio por aquellos hombres con tal don o maldición, pues tales donceles a medida que crecían, iban desarrollando un bellísimo cuerpo esbelto. Sus pieles eran tersas, tenían miradas encantadoras y voces que se asemejaban a los cantos de las sirenas, atrayendo a cualquier hombre a la desgracia.

 

Y sin importar que tan recatado y recto fuera, aún con tres mil reglas y aquella cinta en la frente, símbolo de su autocontrol, terminaría cayendo ante la encantadora figura de Wei Changze.

 

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —El agarre de Jiang se tornó más firme, pero sin llegar a lastimar. Jamás sería capaz de hacerlo.

 

— ¿De qué estoy hablando?

 

Wei Changze intentó evadir el tema con comentarios tontos y sin sentido, pero oh, Fengmian le conocía como la palma de su mano.

 

— Primero me dejas sin motivo alguno, simplemente dijiste que ya no querías seguir con lo nuestro y ahora, luego de cinco años ¿haces esto?

 

— Es mi vida, ¿o no? Puedo hacer lo que yo...

 

— ¡Sé que es tu vida! —El menor sintió como sus muñecas eran liberadas, al son que aquellas palabras salían del hombre enfrente suyo.

 

Plateados y violeta se encontraron. Wei Changze sabía lo mucho que el otro le había esperado. Siempre dándole su espacio y sin jamás expresarle reclamo alguno, aún al enterarse de la infidelidad de su amado, rompiéndo las ilusiones de que aquel hijo que él esperaba, no era suyo. Le escucho suspirar, el rostro del líder de la secta Jiang lucía cansado y con enormes ojeras. El corazón de Wei Changze dio un vuelco a tal imagen. Quería decirle, sentía como las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y como su corazón martillaba con locura pero al final, solo mordió su labio inferior y calló.

 

— Changze —Jiang suspiró y le tomó esta vez por los hombros. El contacto fue suave y cálido.

 

Los orbes violeta buscaban los de su ex amante, pero éste se negaba. Sus manos viajaron al cuello donde sus dedos por fin tuvieron contacto con la suave y cálida piel del menor, haciéndolo respingar y que alzara nuevamente la mirada.

 

Los roces eran suaves y efímeros, estremeciendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Su mirada plateada anhelaba la violeta y Jiang Fengmian podía verlo, podía sentir como por inercia sus cuerpos se acercaban.

 

Sus corazones latían al unísono y comparándose con el aletear de un colibrí. Jiang Fengmian suspiró aliviado, aún veía ese amor en los ojos del otro. Wei Changze seguía amándole de la misma forma.

 

— Suéltame... —Murmuró por lo bajo. Fengmian hizo oídos sordos.

 

— No quiero, ChangZe. No quiero perderte

 

— Nunca he sido tuyo como para que temas perderme —Hasta él mismo se sorprendió de decir tales cosas. Sintió las manos ajenas temblar sobre su cuerpo, pero Jiang Fengmian no se movió ni un ápice.

 

— ¿Por qué insistes en mentir?

 

Sería mentira si dijera que tales palabras no le habían dolido, pero conocía perfectamente cuando el otro fingía. Wei ChangZe arrugaba el ceño y las puntas de sus orejas se tornaban carmesí.

 

— Wei ChangZe... —La voz de Fengmian retumbaba en los oídos del menor, envolviéndole en aquella calidez que tanto había extrañado, su corazón lo llamaba de igual manera. Quería llorar y hasta podía jurar que su mirada se iba tornando borrosa por culpa de las malditas lágrimas.

 

Bastó un ligero acercamiento, aunque ninguno supo quién fue, para que sus labios se rozaran. Ambos fueron cerrando los ojos con lentitud, disfrutando de los besos mariposas en aquella habitación llena de recuerdos.

 

Las manos de Jiang Fengmian fueron descendiendo con cautela, sacándole suspiros al menor hasta llegar a la cintura de éste y rodearla. Wei Changze por su parte, mantenía las manos sobre el pecho del otro, aunque en algún momento, acabaron rodeando el cuello de Jiang Fengmian y juntando sus cuerpos.

 

En ese punto, ambos pudieron aspirar el aroma del otro, seguía siendo el mismo de cinco años atrás. Wei changze suspiró al sentir su labio inferior siendo maltratado con mordiscos y jalones, haciéndole erizar y que su vientre se sintiera cálido.

 

— Fen... Fengmian... —Jadeó su nombre en medio de tartamudeos. Sus labios por fin fueron libres, más su cuello era ahora la nueva víctima.

 

Ladeó el rostro al lado contrario, dándole así más acceso. Sus manos se aferraron intensamente a la túnica morada y sus párpados se cerraron con fuerza.

 

Los besos inocentes sobre su cuello fueron convirtiéndose en unos más apasionados, dejándole vestigios de aquella pasión entre ambos amantes. Fengmian dio una mordida entre la unión del cuello y hombro, seguido de un beso.

 

Wei Changze sentía derretirse, al grado que sus piernas empezaban a fallarle. Su voz fue tornándose aguda y se deshacía en jadeos y suaves gemidos. Sus manos abandonaron el pecho ajeno para buscar su ancha espalda y sostenerse de ésta.

 

— Por favor... —Se ahogó en un suspiro. Jiang detuvo sus besos para poder escucharle— No más, no continúes con esto...

 

— ¿Por qué no? —Se alejó un poco para así verle. Wei Changze negó y bajo la mirada— Te amo y lo sabes, así como yo sé que aún me amas. Entonces, ¿por qué debemos estar separados?

 

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no olvidas que te fuí infiel? Wei WuXian no es tu hijo. Le terminé entregando mi cuerpo a otro hombre.

 

Fengmian negó.

 

Buscó callarle por medio de un profundo beso, destruyendo así las pocas defensas de Wei Changze, quién aún buscaba negarse al haber encontrado algo de raciocinio. Sus pequeñas manos se habían tornado puños y golpeaba el pecho del contrario pero, ¿qué podía hacer contra el líder de una secta como lo era Yunmeng Jiang?

 

Bastaron un par de minutos más para hacerlo perder la cordura. Wei Changze volvía a derretirse en la calidez que emanaba el mayor. Los castos besos se tornaron húmedos y necesitados. Las manos buscaban dónde tomar, dónde acariciar, dónde marcar.

 

En esos besos de amor, sus lenguas se encontraban y se enroscaban. Wei Changze gemía quedito y buscaba mantener fuertemente sus piernas cerradas, podía sentir cómo su cuerpo iba reaccionando a cada roce. Fengmian pareció notarlo y aprovechando la pérdida de control en el otro, sus manos descendieron de la cintura hasta la espalda baja.

 

— ¡Ah~! —Está vez no pudo reprimirse y de sus labios brotó un hermoso gemido, mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

 

Las manos de aquel hombre no dejaban de jugar con su espalda baja, tomándole con firmeza por encima de la delgada tela.

 

La temperatura fue en aumento y el silencio de la habitación se interrumpió con las tenues voces de ambos amantes. Jiang Fengmian no perdió tiempo y con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de aquellos adornos que mantenían el cabello del menor, dejando que una cascada de tinta negra cayese suavemente por sobre los hombros de este. Maravillándose y sin desperdiciar más tiempo, volvió a tomar aquellos labios de ciruela.

 

Todo parecía un sueño.

 

Pronto las túnicas cayeron, junto con el sonido del xiaoguan, que rebotó en el suelo. A ninguno pareció importarle en ese momento, no cuando sus cuerpos ardían en deseos, no cuando Wei Changze estaba tan débil y necesitado, lanzando un grito silencioso donde le pedía que le marcase, que le amase, que le hiciera el amor como nunca se lo había hecho.

 

En ese momento estaba dispuesto a entregarse en bandeja de plata, en ese momento solo quería sentirle dentro suyo. Quería sentirse amado.

 

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y sintió como los labios de Fengmian descendieron a su clavícula, dejando marcas sobre aquella piel nívea, haciéndolo gemir y jadear.

 

— Mng~

 

En medio de esos besos fogosos, ambos llegaron a la cama. Wei Changze le había dado cabida entre sus piernas y Jiang Fengmian se lo regresaba con extrema pasión. El líder de la secta YunmengJiang estaba embriagado con la imagen de su amante, aquel joven cuyos cabellos caían revueltos sobre las sábanas y cuyos labios carnosos estaban rojos e hinchados.

 

El menor temblaba a los toques de aquellas manos; era como si Jiang estuviese esculpiendo la más bella escultura de jade.

 

— Feng.. Fengmian... —Sus manos suaves y pequeñas buscaron el rostro del otro, atrayéndole y besándole. Sus lenguas se enfrentaban en una guerra por el control y sus caderas se movían al unísono, sintiendo como sus miembros se rozaban sin pudor.

 

Wei Changze ahogó un gemido al sentir otra mordida sobre sus pobres y maltratados labios, pero no se quejó. Solo se dejó llevar.

 

Su pecho ascendía y descendía erráticamente. Su cuello tenía más de cinco marcas en cada lado y sus manos se encargaban de marcar la ancha espalda del otro.

 

Fengmian continuó besándole, adorándole, hasta llegar a aquellos bellos botones rosa. Alzó la mirada observando el rostro sonrojado de su amante, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Sonrió y  lamió sus labios antes de lanzarse al ataque.

 

Wei Changze arqueó la espalda al sentir aquella calida boca sobre su pobre pezón. Jiang paseaba su lengua por ese hermoso capullo, depositando besos y dando suaves mordiscos, sólo para repetir el mismo procedimiento. Y mientras ejercía tal travesura; la diestra de Fengmian fue a torturar el pezón opuesto, mientras que la derecha descendió por la piel de jade blanco.

 

Wei Changze vio estrellas al sentir como su miembro por fin recibía la atención que tanto necesitaba en un suave bombeo.

 

Gemía en descontrol, sus caderas se movían al unísono junto a la mano del mayor. Sus manos arrugaron las sábanas de la cama. Quería decirle al otro que por más que succionara de su pecho, no saldría nada de éste.

 

Pero Jiang Fengmian era un hombre persistente.

 

Tantas noches de soledad hicieron mella en él, y si bien a veces no podía evitarse tocarse así mismo, esto era completamente diferente. Podía sentir lo sensible que se encontraba y como cierto lugar se contraía ansiosamente. Ya no serían sus dedos los que darían placer a aquel lugar, sino que algo muchísimo mejor.

 

Sus orbes plateados oscurecieron al sentir el calor en su vientre. El bombeo continuaba, su cuerpo danzaba sobre las sábanas y era perlado por una fina capa de sudor.

 

Fengmian dejó ambos pezones maltratados para volver al tomar el rostro de su amante y degustarse con el sabor cálido de aquella bocas. Ambas lenguas se encontraron, jugando ansiosas por ver quién sería el nuevo ganador. El calor aumentaba, sus cuerpos encajaban con maravilla. El miembro del más joven seguía siendo atendido con gusto por aquella mano que subía y bajaba, en algunas veces afirmaba el agarre en la base para impedir que Wei Changze alcanzará el clímax, sólo para ganarse una mirada llorosa y desaprobadora por parte del menor.

 

— Ah~

 

Sus largas y hermosas piernas buscaban cerrarse más no podían, el idiota seguía ahí entremedio y sin dejarle alcanzar el alivio.

 

— Y-ya... ya.. deja-ahhh~ Agh Fengmian... qu-quiero... quiero venirme.. oh dioses... ¡Ya!

 

Su espalda trazó un bello arco, no soportaba más la tortura que el otro estaba empleando sobre su pobre cuerpo. El líder de la secta Jiang solo sonrió complacido y dando un suave apretón con su índice y pulgar sobre el glande, decidió darle al otro lo que más anhelaba.

 

Wei Changze pudo jurar haber visto estrellas en cuando logró el clímax, manchando su cuerpo y el ajeno con aquella cremosa y blanca esencia. Su semen escurrió de su vientre hasta derramarse en un pequeño lugar que aún buscaba ser llenado, la sensación le causó escalofríos en cuanto una gota le alcanzó.

 

Con timidez, buscó el cuello del mayor para llenarlo con besos y suspiros al oídos. Fengmian temblaba por el vaho caliente que chocaba contra su piel y con las sonrisas fantasmas de aquel hombre.

 

— Fengmian... —Su lengua trazó la piel del cuello hasta llegar al hombro, luego sus dientes fueron marcando hasta ascender y tomar el lóbulo para mordisquearlo— Ahí abajo...

 

Parecían los ronroneos de un felino. Los orbes del mayor se explayaron al escuchar aquellos ruegos.

 

"Lléname.

 

Hazme tuyo.

 

Ámame, quiero sentirte dentro mío. Márcame una y mil veces"

 

Quiso verle para asegurarse de tales palabras pero el menor se lo impidió, logrando apartarle a una buena distancia donde el menor logró expandir un poco más sus piernas. Jiang Fengmian sintió como su boca se secaba al ver aquel lugar expuesto, de un hermoso tono rosa pálido.

 

Wei changze le vio entre sus pestañas, agitándolas con coquetería mientras se acariciaba así mismo ante la atenta e intensa mirada púrpura. Sus pequeñas manos empezaron el recorrido desde su pecho, dando énfasis a aquellos botones de color ciruela y luego descendiendo por su esbelta riegues hasta llegar a sus caderas, siempre entonando dulces jadeos hasta finalmente llegar a sus muslos, donde las caricias continuaron, esta vez, de manera prolongada.

 

Fengmian vio como la zurda el menor descendía desde el vientre, llenándose esos finos dedos con los restos de semen hasta el llegar pequeño botón que escondía receloso. Mientras tanto su diestra ascendía en nueva cuenta hasta su pecho, atrapando su pezón entre su pulgar e índice, dando suaves pellizcos, mientras su zurda daba con lo que más anhelaba, llegando a rozar la yema de dedo medio.

 

Jiang Fengmian seguía cada movimiento. Estaba perdido en la pasión del momento y odiaba la sola idea de perderse algo.

 

Finalmente pudo ver como aquel agujerito engullía de manera golosa el dedo medio. Wei Changze tembló de pies a cabeza al sentir por fin la atención que tanto había anhelado. Su dígito entraba y salía con facilidad gracias a su semen. Pronto no le bastó y tuvo que incluir su dedo índice.

 

— ¿Ves ésto? —El joven mordió su labio inferior para impedir que algún otro sonido saliera de sus labios, sus dígitos entraron y salieron para luego expandir el pequeño orificio.

 

Por esta misma imagen era que Jiang Fengmian necesitaba recuperarle. Quería tenerle en sus brazos y amarle, que tras ver la afirmación en los ojos ajenos, su cuerpo volvió a quedar encima de éste y ahora eran sus dedos los que ocupaban aquel lugar cálido y húmedo. Podía sentir como la entrada de Wei Changze se contraía. Su miembro palpitó entre ansioso y dolido, apenas había recibido un par de roces pero ahora podía darle alivio.

 

— No tienes que prepararme tanto... —Nuevamente le quitó el aliento.

 

Sus dedos, que aún seguían dentro, continuaron con su tarea a pesar de los sollozos del menor.

 

— No quiero lastimarte —Respondió. Wei Changze permaneció en silencio y dejó que el otro siguiera, soltando un jadeo ahogado en cuanto su prostata fue rozada.

 

— Y.. ya no más... —Negó y se aferró con fuerza. Su mano buscó torpemente el miembro del mayor, tomándolo con firmeza y dándole unos suaves bombeos que hicieron sisear a Jiang Fengmian— Ponlo dentro mío, por favor Fengmian... solo hazlo de una buena vez...

 

"Por favor... sólo acaba con esta tortura de una buena vez"

 

Esas últimas palabras fueron las que no pudo pronunciar y su mirada quedó oculta tras el fleco que caía por su rostro, una escena efímera que Jiang Fengmian ignoró por desgracia.

 

Era una hermosa ilusión creada en la mente del mayor, pero para Wei Changze, ese era el peor de los recuerdos que pudo haber creado con el otro.

 

Esa fue la primera vez que se entregó de una manera amarga, no porque le odiara, no porque no le amara, sino porque ahora más que nunca, debía endurecer su corazón para con aquel hombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la abeja reina.
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Hola a todo el mundo! 
> 
> Alas, ¡por fin un capítulo nuevo! En verdad espero que sea de su agrado, ¡no se olviden de comentar que les pareció! Tampoco olviden dejar sus estrellitas 🌟 uvu 
> 
>  
> 
> Agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme un chingo, Liz me sabe guiar muy bien uwu y más con lo que se nos viene. Por cierto, ¡ya agregué otros tags!
> 
> Sorpresas, sorpresas~
> 
> Es todo por el momento, 
> 
> ¡nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!
> 
> No se olviden de comentar cualquier teoría que tengan!!

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que piensan hasta el momento del prólogo?


End file.
